Insatiable
by Calamity in Motion
Summary: When her best friend Doris went missing Natalie didn't think it was the charming Jerry who'd done it. Nor could she imagine what he might do to her to keep her quiet. He's changed her, and now she's not just hungry, she's insatiable. Beware of Violence!
1. Flirt Never Hurt

**I was lucky enough to get to see an early premiere of the film and spent the next week practically salivating while I waited to see it again. Then there was the Alamo Drafthouse premiere with Anton Chris And Mark (Brewster, Evil Ed, and the asshole friend) and that just made it all the more torturous a wait. I'm a huge fan of the original, it's one of my childhood favs, so when I heard they were redoing it and that Noxon was the writer (wrote for Buffy) I nearly died.**

**I'd like to make it clear that I've never been a huge Ferrall fan. Which is weird since he's not only hot but dark Irish which is my favorite type of man, he's even got the accent. He just never did it for me until this film. Holy god if I could bottle Jerry-Farrell up I'd drink him every day.**

**So here is my fan-girl input into this fandom. I just couldn't help myself. It started off as a fic between Amy and Jerry, the time between his abducting her and her change to crazy woman…as well as the mysterious loss of her sweater and pants, unless I was the only one who noticed that….I plan to post that at some point or another, but for now, I wanted to play with an OC so that I wasn't restricted and her reactions to this deadly hunk of man-god could be all my own. Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.**

**God, it's so nice to have a scary vampire again, I almost want to cry in thanks to Marti. NO FUCKING SPARKLES WHOOT!**

* * *

><p>"You're telling me that guy right there is single?" I asked, leaning back against the wall and letting a leg dangle over the rail of Doris's lawn chair. The Go-Go dancer grinned, and got comfortable for her people watching.<p>

"He is."

I nodded, taking this in and titling my head to watch him digging in the yard. "So what's wrong with him?"

He was hot, that was unquestionable, more so now that he was smudged with dirt in a fitted wife-beater. I couldn't deny that I enjoyed the way the shirt clung to him, and those _arms_. Those were good arms to have. However, when a girl worked as a dancer and was faced with men every night, she learned to spot the different kinds. Generally speaking, if a guy that attractive was single he was a player, an asshole, or unstable.

Doris frowned and shook her head. "There's nothing wrong with him, except for the fact that he works construction."

At this I couldn't hold back my laugh. "Obviously he's doing well enough, and when did you become such a gold-digger?" she giggled and I jumped down off the porch rail to lean against it and regard him with a wicked grin. "Besides, that construction did him _good_. Are you seeing the shape of him? I'd love to be his soap-suds when he showers, slowly trailing down his body into parts unknown. I bet he's got one of those sexy V lines on his hips. Soapsud Natalie would love to make her way down those lines." I paused to take a deep breath, "Is it getting hot outside or am I just turning myself on?"

Doris went into another fit of giggles, slapping my arm. Across the street, the infamous Jerry paused in his work to sit back. There was a curious little smile on his face, but I didn't know why he'd be amused. Unless he just REALLY enjoyed him some yard work.

"Don't be bad, Nat." Doris said, taking a sip of her lemonade. The ice had long ago melted when the neighbor had come outside and distracted us both, but I don't think she much cared. Jerry had started working again, and we both took a moment to enjoy the sight of it.

"So you'll let me know how it is won't ya?" I asked, nudging her with my elbow.

"Know how what is?"

"Jerry." I grinned, "Parts unknown. You haven't decided to puss out on your date have you?"

My best friend looked scandalized, but the expression was colored by a smile. She lowered her voice, as if he might hear us and shook her head.

"It's not a date, it's just a beer or two."

"Which will lead to six or ten and then that's when the clothes get lost. You forget that I know you, and when you want something, you generally get it, the consequences be damned." I smiled, ruffling her hair, "Jerry won't know what hit him." I paused a moment then shrugged, "But once you guys are getting down on the reg, maybe see if he's down to let me join the party."

"Natalie!" Doris exclaimed, drawing the attention of the yard working hottie. Unfazed I lifted a hand to give him a flirty wave, smiling brightly.

"Hey, I'm not gay or anything, but sometimes sacrifices must be made to the Ass Gods to get good play. _He_ looks like he could rock my world." I watched Jerry stand, wiping the dirt from his brow with his forearm and the action lifted his shirt just enough to give a peek at the abdomen beneath it. If I didn't know better, I would have thought he was teasing me, and it made me feel like a high school girl again. Thankfully I'd left that behind the year before, finally graduated and now I was happily working beside Doris at Club Radio downtown. The men were drunk and sometimes grabby, but it paid well and I enjoyed dancing, so all in all it worked out.

"Does he look over-heated to you?" I asked suddenly, watching the guy disappear into his garage and reappear with a small gardening tool.

"What do you mean?" Doris asked skeptically.

"He's all sweaty and…sweaty. I think he looks thirsty."

"What are you talking about? I don't think he looks sweaty at all."

Before Doris could protest further, I'd sprinted into her house to grab another glass and fill it up with ice and lemonade. On my way back outside, I did a quick make-up check and adjusted my boobs, making sure they stood up and proud, then putting on the smile that got me more tips than a stripper, I made my way outside.

"Nat!" Doris hissed after me, watching in horror as I made my way toward her neighbor, "_Natalie don't you dare_."

I ignored her, after all I wasn't looking to steal him, just do a little innocent flirting. Doris was my best friend after all, and I'd never kill her chances with a guy. This one was just too appealing to pass up though. Jerry spotted me as I got to his lawn, glancing around to check that I was indeed headed toward him. I slowed my pace a bit as he stood, allowing myself the pleasure of a short once over. He noticed, and his lips turned up in a tiny smile.

"Can I help you?" he asked when I stopped in front of him. I smiled brightly and shook my head.

"Actually, I was going to ask_ you_ that." I replied motioning to the glass of lemonade. "I'm a friend of Doris's and we noticed you out here working so hard. You looked so _hot_," I let the emphasis on that word slip a little more than intended, but he only smirked, looking up through his lashes at me with those dark, dark eyes. "I thought I'd be neighborly and bring you something to drink."

"Ah." He said, glancing passed me at the no doubt panicking Doris. "Do you…live in this neighborhood?" he asked with a smile and took the offered glass, but didn't drink it.

"Normally no, but I've been known to spend the weekends with my girl over there, we work together."

He nodded, "Club Radio, are you a dancer too?" I nodded, "Pardon me for saying it, but you don't look…"

"Old enough?" I asked, it was something I was used to hearing, and had lost its offensive edge over the years. Not that I think Jerry could have offended me if he'd been burning a flag with my face on it. "So I've been told. I'm 19 though, fresh out of school and ready for the world."

"I see that." He smiled again, and there was something behind it, like I'd missed some private joke. I didn't feel like he was laughing at me, but it was defiantly there.

We lapsed into silence, but I wasn't one to feel awkward so it didn't really bother me. Jerry rubbed the back of his neck, catching the way my eyes locked onto the ripple of muscle beneath the pale flesh of his bicep.

"I'm sorry, I must have missed it, but I didn't catch your name?"

I shook myself back into reality and laughed, "Sorry, I'm Natalie, Nat for short, and Tempest when I'm on stage."

He nodded, laughing softly in his reserved little way then his eyes snapped up to something behind me. Doris appeared on my right with a tense smile. No doubt she thought I'd said something embarrassing and was coming to make sure I didn't make it worse. I had a tendency to forget to filter myself, but I was slowly getting better at it. At least_ I_ thought so.

"Hey Jerry," she said, looping her arm with mine and squeezing it in a silent warning to me. "Sorry if she's bothering you, it was my mistake to let her off her leash."

I arched a brow, glancing at my friend but didn't comment. Let her play big jealous girl all she wanted, it didn't make _me_ look like the jackass.

"She's not a bother at all." He smiled, dark eyes moving between us and no doubt sensing the tension. "She was just telling me what good friends the two of you are."

"Sometimes she exaggerates." Doris replied and I laughed softly, elbowing her. Jerry nodded, glancing back into his house then back at us.

"Well I've got to do a bit of cleaning, my place is still a bit of a mess from the move," he turned a charming little smile on Doris who all but melted from it, "That is of course, if you're still coming over."

"Of course," she said, voice hitching just a bit in her excitement, "wouldn't miss it."

I tried to hide my smirk at the girlish quality of her voice, but Jerry caught it. Thankfully I'd lost the expression when Doris glanced my way.

"So…" I clapped at the pregnant pause in conversation after that. "I've got to work tonight, but you kids have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do…which doesn't really restrict much besides maybe anu-"

"_See you later Natalie_." Doris interrupted before I could humiliate her, but Jerry seemed to be fighting back a smile.

"It was…nice meeting you Natalie." He said, offering a hand which I took immediately, "maybe one of these days the three of us could get together or something. Make a party of things."

Doris was smiling beside me, lost in her gazing at him, but I was looking right in his eyes and I could swear there was humor there. I knew there was no way he could have heard our conversation, but for a moment I imagined he was teasing me, and my grip on his hand loosened in my brief shock. Thankfully I recovered quickly enough and pulled away.

"I wouldn't want to get in the way." I smiled, but gave him an inviting look-over anyway. Hell if he was offering, there couldn't be any harm in it. I gave Doris a quick hug and waved my goodbyes.

"Be seeing ya, Jerry." I grinned as I walked toward my shitty little Volvo.

He smirked giving me a short wave, "Catch ya later."

God, if only I'd known.

* * *

><p><strong>So this first chapter is just formal meeting of the character, I'd originally planned to have Jerry eat the shit out of Natalie first thing, but decided I wanted her to have a bit of a thing and flirty relationship before he flipped a switch on her.<strong>

**I'd like to go ahead and let you know that Natalie's character is not a good person, in the usual sense of the word. In fact she is rather broken, which is what makes me think she would make a perfect vampire, at least Jerry's type of vampire.**

**Don't expect her to be a simpering girly girl, and you should be ready to see her do some pretty horrible things. But hell, that's half the fun! :D **

**The real fun will start in the next chapters. Let's here is for REAL vampires! YAY!**


	2. First Taste

**And now we get to the fun part. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did while writing it. Let me know what you think, so's I know whether it's good enough to continue or not.**

* * *

><p>My shift at Club Radio had turned into something of a marathon. I'd had the occasional night when some loaded asshole had come in waving his cash around and demanding private shows until the wee hours of the morning, and with my very greedy and admittedly corrupt boss there was no refusing. There were times that I hated this job and others when I thought I'd never want to go home.<p>

The thing was, and this was terrible, but I thrived on the attention. Not that I was vain or anything as boring as that, far from it. I'd grown up being told by my family and the children at school that I was nothing. The daughter of a whore and her nameless John, so scathing looks were the one I expected when I ran into anyone in my small home town of Kerrville, Texas. Barely more than two stoplights to spread amongst it, it was the type of place where everyone, knew everyone else, what they were doing, and all their dirty little secrets.

The day I'd turned 18 and legally an adult throughout the US, I packed the few clothes I had, bought a ticket to Vegas, and got the hell out of that hell that had been my life since I was born.

So now here I was, dancing in front of men and women who looked at me in fascination and lust. There was no hatred, not whispered insults, just me standing on a stage with a few other girls and dancing for people who appreciated it. They loved me, and they didn't even know my name.

All right, so I have a few issues. Who doesn't?

I was just getting off the small stage, waving my goodbyes, when my boss, a Mr. Rodger Mecum came sprinting my way. His normally greasy hair was just a touch oilier than normal, a sign that he'd been "straining" himself with the new girl again in his office. He liked to call it training, though this wasn't a whore house, so I didn't know how that worked.

"Are you going?" he asked beady little eyes scanning me up and down in what I'm sure he thought was innocent appreciation. "You can't go. Doris isn't here tonight, you have to work the floor in her place."

My jaw feel at this and I crossed my arms, "Are you kidding me? You had plenty of time to find a replacement Rodger, she asked for this weekend off about last week!"

"Listen, if you don't want to work, then you're free to leave, just know that I won't be signin' you any more shifts if you do."

There was a brief moment when we stared into each other's eyes and I imagined what it would feel like kicked the metal-plated stiletto of my shoe into one of his balls. I let myself enjoy the satisfaction that would come with watching his shriek and writhe around on the floor and then nodded. Rodger smiled in his gross creeper way and nodded.

"Good, help Ginger with the drinks then. Let's get this place hoppin'."

I watched him disappear into the crowd with his big fake smile on his face, greeting costumers and promising deals while under the table he charged them for everything but the air they were breathing.

Working the floor had never been enjoyable. While the stage offered more attention and safety, being IN the crowd meant they were free to slap your ass and jerk you about, which they did almost immediately. I kept my smile in place no matter what though, a skill I'd honed in my years in Kerrville. As long as they thought I was enjoying myself, there would be no problems and no complaints that might get me fired. Working the floor felt like walking on a bed of nails.

My first customer was a businessman. I saw his type in here nearly every day. Those on "Mandatory business trips" that consisted of hookers, live shows, and more drugs than I could name in one sitting. They tended to go for the blonds, a nice stereotypical choice. Someone they could assume was dumb and therefore boss about. These men came here to relieve the stresses of work and sometimes to make themselves feel more in control.

Mr. Pallidor was no different, and a regular. He showed up here nearly every year around the same time and always asked for two girls. One to dance and one to take to the back and fuck. Technically such things weren't allowed, but Rodger made exceptions for the customers with a deeper s and the ability to cause problems.

Ginger thankfully was going to be playing the role of Prostitute this evening, so all I had to worry about was dancing and how quickly it could get Mr. Pallidor out of his chair and banging the ever-loving bejesus out of Ginger.

"Hiya Suger," I smiled, putting on my best Texan accent and slipping out of my silk robe. Being that I'd come from the lone star state, Rodger had decided I would play the randy cowgirl. It was irritating pretending that all Texans rode around on horses and dressed like Daisy Duke, but it paid the bills.

"I saw you dancing onstage." Pallidor said matter-of-factly. He was a very straightforward man. "I enjoy watching you."

I smiled in what I hoped was a bashful manner and batted my lashes for him. "Well now you've got me all to yourself, honey." I turned around starting a slow dance for him, "What are you going to do with me?"

From her place in his lap, Ginger rolled her eyes and hailed the bartender over for more drinks. One of her jobs was keeping Pallidor supplied with the most expensive scotch we had in the place, and she wasn't stopping until he'd bought the whole damn bottle.

Pallidor smiled in the tight, no-nonsense way he always did and motioned that I take a glass of my own. Not one to pass up good liquor I smiled and took a swig, enjoying the pleasant burn as it made a slow trail down my chest and radiated to the rest of my body. That wonderful burn was one of my favorite sensations, and I'm sure it showed.

Pallidor raised his brows, sipping his own glass and smiling again. "I take it you like the stuff?" he asked slowly, while I took another swig and finished the glass. I giggled softly, and nodded watching as he had Ginger refill it for me. Secretly I taunted her for not being offered anything at all save the hand he currently had under her skirt.

After my second tumbler was refilled I really got in the swing of things. My irritation disappeared and a pleasant buzz of frivolity washed over me. I began to dance with abandon, and Pallidor ate it up. I truly enjoyed my dancing, enjoyed the way I could completely captivate a man, and sometimes a woman, through the simple swaying of my body. I moved my hips in a sensual circle, running my fingers through my hair and making it just a touch wild, as if I'd just rolled out of bed with him, and as he watched, I know that's exactly what he was imagining. I was on fire, I was a goddess.

And then I spotted _him_.

I wasn't sure if I'd seen correctly at first, but I twirled for Pallidor, giving myself the excuse to look and was struck with a strange nervousness when I found myself to be right. There was a brief moment when I couldn't imagine how in the hell Jerry had found my work, until I remembered blurting it out to him earlier that evening. Wasn't he supposed to be with Doris? Was she here as well?

Jerry had spotted me before I noticed him it seemed, and now was making a slow path toward me and the businessman. A quick glance at Pallidor confirmed that Ginger was doing her job and distracting him. My dance was more of an idol entertainment now, something to glance at between kisses, but Jerry wasn't looking away.

I watched him buy a beer, chatting with the girl behind the bar a moment. Macy watched him as if he'd just walked right out of her wettest dream, not that I blamed her. He'd forgone his yard-working getup, for a tight-fitting grey shirt and black jeans. Contrasted against his pale skin, the clothes seemed to make him glow, as if he'd swallowed a bottle of sex-appeal before walking in to the club tonight and suddenly I could hardly look away from him.

I watched Jerry as he excused himself from the bar and moved across the civilian dance floor toward the VIP rope. For a moment I wondered how he planned on getting passed the bouncer. It wasn't as if I could ditch Pallidor just yet and vouch for him. I glanced back at the businessman, now so involved with Ginger that he'd forgotten me completely, and when I looked back into the crowd for Jerry, he was _gone_.

I panicked a moment, trying to look for him without seeming desperate, should he still be able to see me. I caught little glimpses here and there, a grey shirt that wasn't his, a shock of dark hair, a leather cuff around a wrist that was too slim. He was simply gone in the time it had taken to blink. Was he avoiding me then? Did he want to stay away from me out of respect for Doris, or did he feel awkward knowing that it was me dancing like a seductress in daisy dukes and a red button-up shirt that had been tied off right below my breasts? I couldn't help but feel a little rejected then, even if it was mostly at the fault of the alcohol.

I decided that if he was embarrassed of me, he wasn't worth my time, though he hardly seemed the sensitive type. I told myself it was better this way, seeing as he was Doris's catch even if she wasn't here with him. Then again, maybe their little date hadn't gone so well and he'd come here to forget about her. I laughed at myself and decided to focus on my dancing. If anything the guy could see what he was missing.

Pallidor whispered into Ginger's ear, a sure sign that this party was over and her part had started. She smiled in a bright plastic way and nodded, standing up and pulling him along with her. The businessman paused long enough to down the rest of his scotch and grab my belt. I sucked in a gasp when he jerked me closer, fearing what might come next and whether I was about to get fired for defending myself. The drunken man only grinned however and pulled a wad of bills from his pocket, stuffing them down the front of my shorts.

"Buy yourself something nice." He said and then Ginger was pulling him off toward the back, where they would have the privacy of one of the rooms and soundproofing.

I resisted the urge to shoot him a vicious reply, and instead fought to keep my smile as he leaned forward and gave me a sloppy kiss. Seeing the way my eyes had narrowed involuntarily, Ginger grabbed his shirtfront and pulled him back to attention, planting one on him instead and happily diverting his attention elsewhere. I took the opportunity to grab the forgotten bottle of scotch, compliments of Pallidor and slip into the crowd heading toward the back hall and the phones. I let the couple get there first of course and counted out the time it would take them to get cozy before moving into the hall myself and taking a nice warm gulp of scotch, shaking around the tingles.

It had just occurred to me that I might be a little tipsy when I turned around and nearly jumped out of my skin. In my fright, I lost my balance and might have toppled over if Jerry, who had appeared out of nowhere, hadn't caught me.

"Whoa there," he said, smiling in his devilish way. His arms were wrapped around my back, holding us flush together, and for a moment I let myself enjoy the feel of it. "Didn't mean to scare you." His tone said he wasn't exactly unamused by it either.

After a brief moment of steadying myself, I gently pulled away and stepped back away from him, leaning back against the wall. "You wouldn't have if you weren't so fucking quiet. How do you do that?"

Chuckling, Jerry shrugged, "The music is pretty loud, even in here."

I nodded, decided it was a stupid question to be blamed on the alcohol and instead gave him a smile. "Follow me."

I handed him the bottle and grabbed his free hand, pulling him down the short hall passed the bathrooms and through the Employees Only door. Almost immediately after the door had swung closed behind us, the music was muffled to a soft rumbling and I released him with spin in place and looked him over.

God did he look delicious tonight. Already feeling a little wild, I didn't mind openly eyeballing him, and he didn't seem to be bothered by my blatant ogling.

"Not that I mind," I said, stepping closer to him and reaching out to take the bottle from him and take a swig, "but aren't you supposed to be making with the crazy sex with a certain blonde. Goes by the name of my best friend?"

Jerry's gaze went from me and then to the rest of the room, as if he were checking for others before he shrugged and closed the space between us. "We had a few beers but she left before anything could really come of it." He grinned, taking the bottle away from me to take his own swig, "To tell you the truth I don't think she was enjoying herself. She practically exploded out of the house."

There it was again, that quiet amusement in his tone that I couldn't translate. Normally, this might drive me crazy, but in my current state of inebriation I didn't really care about anything. Anything but the fact that he was talking to me, that is.

"So you thought you'd swing by here and see her best friend and…what exactly?"

"Well," he spoke slowly, nearly black eyes going from my lips to my own eyes and back again, "I was hoping you might have a few suggestions."

I watched him a moment, wondering if it was worth it to act coy, when suddenly I felt myself moving. My fist closed around the front of his shirt and I tugged him down for a kiss. He didn't go stiff or awkward as I expected he might, instead the guy slipped a hand into my hair and tightened it until it hurt, but the pain was just intense pleasure for me at the moment. I let Jerry walk me back against the wall and flatten a palm beside me, caging me in place.

He kissed better than I would have imagined. It was hungry, and demanding. Our kiss was more than just lips and tongues and teeth, it was a battle for dominance, and I'm not ashamed to admit that he was winning. It wasn't until he'd submitted me, when I was left panting and hot, that he broke the kiss to look down at me with a wicked smile. It was hard to hold his eyes, now black in the dim light, when they were as intense as they were now, so I distracted myself with conversation.

"That's really the only one I've got." I said in reply to his early question. To this Jerry chuckled and in the dark his smile seemed sharp.

"I think I can work with it."

I smirked, pleased when he leaned down to kiss me again, but this time he trailed his lips along the line of my jaw, then to my throat. The grip I had on his shirt tightened and I moved my free hand up to the back of his neck, urging him to continue. To make my long night into something memorable. I let my fingers slip into his soft dark hair, titling my head to let him continue his kisses. My eyes had just fallen shut in the pleasure of it, when suddenly I felt a very distinct flash of pain. I jumped, and he chuckled, pulling back enough to look down at me with a smile that I couldn't help but feel was a little malicious.

"Damn." He sighed, looking me over, "I really was going to wait, maybe even have a little fun with you, but you just smell so _good_." To emphasize this he leaned forward drawing in a deep breath, "I couldn't help myself."

I frowned in confusion, giving him a nervous chuckle in response and wondering what in the hell he was talking about. Was I drunker than I'd thought or did he really think I'd be frightened off by a little playful biting?

"Wait?" I asked slowly, but he didn't respond, only smiled. I was about to press him for answers when I felt a strange warmth plop down into my shirt and trial between my breasts. I frowned at the sensation, thinking that we must be standing beneath a leaky AC unit. When I reached up to wipe away the water, however, my fingers came away red. There was a long moment of silence then, when I stared down at my fingers trying to understand what it was I was seeing. I knew, make no mistake, but it just didn't make sense.

Why would I be bleeding?

I looked to Jerry for answers, lifting up my fingers in an unspoken question, but he only smiled at me, and to my surprise, leaned forward and drew my fingers into his mouth. He sucked away the blood, closing his eyes in a perverse pleasure, and when he opened them again there was no mistaking it, they were black as obsidian.

I didn't know what to do in that moment as I pulled back my hand protectively and instead reached up to touch the place he'd bitten me. Sickness and fear rolled my stomach as I felt the flow of warmth and the tender, distinct feel of punctures. I wasn't just bleeding, I was gushing, and I looked down at myself in horror to find that the blood had made its way down my front and was dripping onto the tile floor.

I opened my mouth to speak, but all that came out was a pathetic animal sound of horror. Jerry, still smiling, titled his head, the fingers in my hair tightened and tugged my head to the side. He leaned down, taking another deep breath of me and seemed to shudder in the pleasure of it.

"Do you smell that?" he asked softly into my hair, "That's your fear. It's _intoxicating_."

I whimpered beneath him, feeling as if my legs would give out any second. I had started to tremble against him, and when he bent down to draw his tongue along the line of blood on my throat I screamed.

Jerry's hand snapped down over my mouth and suddenly I was noticing his fingers tipped by what seemed to be claws. Had they always been that way? He laughed at me when I tried to struggle and shook his head.

"It really is your fault you know." He said black eyes searching my expression, "Doris was one thing, but _you," _he laughed , "you practically threw yourself at me." Jerry shrugged and when he smiled I saw that he had fangs like something out of a monster movie. "Then again, it can only be expected from a girl like you. Pretty and smiling for everyone else but inside you're _broken_." Jerry brushed away a tear as it trailed down my cheek, tucking my hair behind my ear. It was far too tender for the situation and it made my stomach roll as if I might vomit from fear.

"So what was it Natalie?" he asked, "Did Mommy not love you enough, or did Daddy love you a little too much?" when I only whimpered he shook his head and soothed me softly, brushing a finger over my lips. "Hush, Natalie, it doesn't matter anymore. I'll take it all away." My sobbing was only muffled by his fingers and he chuckled again pulling me close and brushing his lips, red with my blood, against my cheek. "_Shhhh, _just close your eyes. The pain doesn't last forever, I promise. Soon you will never feel pain again."

That was it. The moment when I realized he meant to kill me and snapped back into myself. At the sight of my blood, I'd become a pathetic crying thing, but now I sucked in a breath and gripped tight to the bottle of scotch I still held in my hand. As Jerry leaned in and his lips parted over his fangs, I cried out and smashed the bottle against his head as hard as I was able in our positions.

It didn't shatter like it did in the movies, instead I heard a distinct _thunk_ and Jerry jerked to the side, dropping his grip on my hair long enough for me to pull away from him and back away toward the door. I brandished the bottle as he shook it off and turned back to me, but as I looked at him, it slipped from my fingers and fell to the ground. This time it exploded into tiny little shards, but I couldn't care less.

Jerry's face was different. It had changed in a moment into something horrible and sickening and I couldn't help the strangled cry that escaped me when I saw it. He was no longer gorgeous in his pale and dangerous way, instead his eyes had gone completely black, the pupil consuming even the whites. It was his mouth however, that was the worst. It was wider than it should have been, impossibly wide, and his teeth. God, it was filled with teeth, some curved, all sharp and as I watched he snarled at me.

My legs finally gave out then and I crumpled down into the pile of jagged glass and liquor. It burned where the glass was cutting into me, but I was too occupied by the way Jerry was rehinging his jaw, his teeth slipping back up into his gums to become the falsely seductive mask it had been when I met him.

Jerry reached up to touch his fingers to the small cut I'd given him with the bottle and as I watched the flesh knitted itself back together as if it had never been marred. He gazed at the smudge of dark blood on his fingers a moment before his black eyes snapped back up to me and he smiled.

"You shouldn't lose your temper Natalie, it isn't polite." As he spoke, he began to move toward me, closing the distance between us.

Thankfully, fear propelled me off the ground and slammed me against the door to the main room Anything to get away from that horrible monster. I threw open the door and dashed out of it, one hand pressed against my wounded throat out of fear that I was bleeding to death. He didn't run after me, simply followed at a slow, deliberate pace. The fact that we were surrounded by people didn't seem to affect him at all.

"Help!" I began to sob, watching him over my shoulder as he followed me through the crowd. "Please, _someone,"_ but no one seemed to notice or care. What the hell was wrong with these people? Didn't they see the blood? Couldn't they see the monster behind me? The unnatural color of his eyes? How did they not see any of it?

I spotted one of the bouncers near the main door and stumbled my way toward him. Thomas had been here for years and had become one of the few men here that I trusted. He'd saved me from many a stalker and unstable drunk and now he was the only one in this place that looked at me when I called to him.

"Thomas!" I choked on tears and fell against him, gripping his black Security t-shirt for dear life. "Help me, please. God you have to… you have to stop it."

I'm sure I made quite the sight, covered in tiny slices from all the glass, tears running mascara down my face, and thanks to the spilled scotch that drenched my shorts and coated my legs I smelled as if I'd just drunken myself into a fit.

"Jesus, Temp, you weren't fucking around tonight were you." He scowled and peeled me off of his shirt, "What, did you have the guy buy you the bar? Christ, you need to call a cab and sleep this off before you start to scare the customers." He leaned forward to inspect my blood-stained shirt, "And what the hell have you been doing back there, bathing in the strawberry syrup? Go home Natalie or Rodger's gunna fire your ass for good this time."

In the time it had taken for the bastard to rant, Jerry had moved up behind me and with a charming smile, he scooped me up into his arms. The bouncer arched a brow, but didn't move to stop him.

"Sorry about this, I've been chasing this one all over this place." He laughed, "Didn't know she was going to get this rowdy tonight or I might have just kept her at home."

Thomas looked at him a long moment before he rationalized the statement. "What are you, the boyfriend?"

Jerry laughed at that and shrugged while I shook my head violently, not that either man paid attention to me. My head was starting to spin, and the music was disorienting. I wanted to speak but was finding the fear lodged in my throat at the feel of this monster touching me that I couldn't get anything out. God, his face had been horrible!

"I think we both know this little spitfire doesn't like those labels, and I'm inclined to agree with her."

Thomas grinned, "I hear you. She's a handful buddy, you sure you got this?"

Jerry laughed, looking down at me and tightening his grip so I couldn't struggle as much, "I think I can manage her."

"Good luck with that." He grinned waving us off and turning his attention back on the crowd. Jerry nodded his appreciation and moved for the door Thomas held open for us, the smile on his face full of smug victory.

"No, Thomas," I managed to squeak out, "_please_," but the door swung shut behind us and I was left alone in the dimly lit parking lot with Jerry the monster. He walked us to his truck, black eyes flitting about to make sure we weren't attracting attention with all my crying. Once we were there, he let my feet fall back to the pavement and pressed me back against the driver's side door.

"You know, you're making all of this much more difficult than it needs to be." He leaned in to hiss and breathe in the scent of me, letting his eyes roll closed in pleasure. " All that fighting is only making me hungry, Nat. It's better when you're scared." He chuckled, peeling my hand away from my throat and nuzzling against it, "You _taste_ better when you're terrified."

"Stop."

"It's all that adrenaline. Gives you a nice little _kick_."

"Get away from me." I sobbed, beating at his chest until he gathered up my wrists and pinned them between us.

"But isn't this what you wanted, Natalie? _Parts unknown_." He laughed softly, lifting my chin to search my eyes, "And I believe there was something about soap-suds."

I didn't have time to be embarrassed or horrified by the fact that he'd been listening to me earlier from across the street. Right now I was focused on the way he was breathing me in, and the strange way in which he hissed out his air, like a snake warning me before it struck. It was my fear. The terror bubbling up inside of me and making my heart race was only exciting him, but I couldn't just stop being afraid. That was impossible now that I'd seen what he really was.

"Mmm," he murmured as his free hand moved up to brush the hair away from my throat. "The things I'm going to do to you when we get home." He laughed at my shudder and then, without warning he bit down into the already tender flesh of my throat.

This time it was no brief flash of pain. This was terrible, when I struggled he only bit down harder and the longer he drank, the harder it was to fight. My body was growing heavy, and soon he was the only reason I remained on my feet. Jerry drew at my vain until I was so tired that even my sobbing had quieted to soft whimpers. It was getting hard to keep my eyes open, though I knew there was no way in hell I wanted to fall unconscious around him. It was unavoidable though.

The last thing I saw was the satisfied grin on his face as he wiped my blood from his mouth and licked his fingers clean.


	3. The Cell

**Ok, so maybe I'm just a freak, some of you know this, but was that scene where Jerry gets his snack on with Doris not totally hot? I mean Jesus!**

**I absolutely loved the new ruthless version of Jerry. He was such a teaser! All about the psych-out before feeding so that all that fear made his meal taste better. Like when he's making Charlie and Doris scurry back and forth around the stairs to stay out of sight. Or dragging out the feeding with Doris begging in his arms. Mmm-mm. **_**Delish**_

**This new Jerry was bored, a little lonely, and all kinds of wicked and it fucking rocked. So…now let's get back to that.**

* * *

><p>I could hear the buzzing of florescent lights when I came too, and opening my eyes hurt. I tried to blink passed the discomfort and reorient myself, but they burned my eyes. God it was bright in here, had I forgot to turn off the light when I got home?<p>

But then I remembered I hadn't gone home last night. The memories of last night with Jerry returned in a blinding flash and I jumped up, now fully awake. I was in a tiny room, the walls and floor white like the sanitized insides of a hospital.

Jumping to my feet, I rushed to the door, grabbing the handle and trying to open it, but it had been locked. I cursed harshly and kicked the door, jerking on the handle as if it might give and free me, but nothing happened. At the center of the door, an inch or two above me was a tiny bit of glass. It took a moment for me to register it as a peephole, but when I did I pressed myself against the door and tried to look out. Outside, the walls were still white and I could see a door just like this one, with a key hanging from the lock. My heart began to pound as I processed this. Had Jerry taken me to some human factory? A prison for his food? Where the hell did one find such a thing?

Food. The word made my stomach roll in fear. There was a word for his kind of monster, but I didn't want to say it out loud. It sounded stupid even in my head, and besides, weren't his kind supposed to sparkle and promise to love you forever? Wasn't that what vampires were nowadays?

The heavy sound of footsteps, made me back away from the door, sucking in a breath of terror. Fear like ice trickled down my spine as I watched the knob giggle a moment then turn. The door was opening, and I had nowhere to run. No way to hide from him. From a fucking _vampire_.

Jerry stood in the doorway a moment letting me take him in before he stepped toward me. I'm not sure what I was doing, but I couldn't think beyond my panic and turned against the wall as if huddling there would keep me protected. He chuckled reaching out to grab my arm and spin my back around. I whimpered, flattening myself against the wall and slowly sliding down it. He watched this a moment, then knelt down in front of me, blocking my way to the door and trapping me in the corner, a wicked smile spreading across his face.

"You kept me waiting, Natalie. I almost had to come in and wake you up myself." As he spoke, his fangs slid down from the sheaths of his gums. "I've worked up quite a hunger."

My eyes were already blurring with tears, but I wasn't useless this time. With a cry I tried to barrel forward out of the room, but the vampire caught me easily, laughing at my pathetic attempt at escape.

"Whoa there." He smiled, pulling me down across his knee, "Where are you're going? We haven't even started yet."

"Get the fuck away from me." I cried, trying to beat at his chest, but Jerry only rolled his eyes and batted away my hands, pulling me closer. He nuzzled against my throat, fingers going into my hair to force my head to the side. The vampire took a deep breath, letting it out slowly with a hiss of satisfaction.

"There it is again. That _smell_." He grinned, kissing my throat and chuckling at the way I whimpered and flinched away from him, "Do I frighten you Natalie?"

"_Please_."

He ignored this, tightening his grip in my hair and enjoying the scent of my terror a moment more before leaning forward to bite me.

"**No**! Don't! Please just…_please don't_."

To my surprise he paused, pulling back to regard me with a lazy grin. "No? Not here then?" he nodded, "Ok, then where do you want it?"

I shook my head, trying again to push at him for all the good it did. I might as well have been fighting a stone statue. "No…nowhere. Just let me go _please_ and I'll-"

He tsked, shaking his head, "I'm not going to do that, Natalie, so answer my question." He grinned again, the smile that had made my heart race in excitement only a night before, "Where do you want it?"

I didn't respond, just shook my head trying to quiet my sobbing. Rather than wait for my response Jerry tilted his head, fangs gleaming white under the harsh florescent lights. His hand flashed out and closed around my throat making me choke on my next sob. I went stiff, imagining how easy it would be for him to snap my neck, with a quick flick of his wrist. God, I was so small to him, so helpless.

Jerry pressed me back against the wall, letting me panic a moment, watching my chest heave up and down as I fought not to hyperventilate. It wasn't really working. I felt dizzy with fear and sickness, terrified of what he might do to me next. The fingers of his free hand stroked my cheek and made a lazy trail down my throat pausing at the punctures he'd given me in the Club Radio parking lot. Then they were moving again, feathering down between my breasts.

"Here?" he asked with a smile to rival the devil himself, leaning forward as if to bite me. I hiccupped out a sob and shook my head violently.

"_No_."

"No?" He shook his head, mocking me, "I can't read your mind, Natalie. You have to tell me."

"Jerry, please," I begged, "Don't do this."

"If you can't decide," he grinned, tilting his head to regard me with perverse amusement, "then I'll choose for you."

Very suddenly his hand had slipped under my knee and he jerked it forward, grinning when I started sobbing again. The vampire turned his head to kiss my thigh. His eyes, now black in his bloodlust, met mine as he bent down, heading for the sensitive flesh of my inner thigh. I shook my head, tried to beg as if he'd listen this time, but the vampire was not dissuaded. He smirked, and then, making sure to keep eye contact with me, he bit down into the sensitive area.

I screamed once, jerking forward, but Jerry was quick to tighten his grip on my throat and slam me back into place. My hands, still free, went to his head and I slapped at him. The vampire's eyes narrowed and he bit down harder, making me cry out again, but after that I was too afraid to move lest he make it worse.

The movies and books out there had not prepared me for this. Generally, when speaking of a vampire's bite, it was thought to be a pleasurable experience. Something painful at first, but then wonderful. That was not the case. This _hurt_, god did it hurt, and Jerry seemed to enjoy making it that much worse by jerking every so often to pull at the flesh. I knew it was mostly to keep the blood flowing, but I was not stupid enough to think that he wasn't hurting me on purpose. My body was growing weaker and heavier by the second and he drained me, and I had to wonder if I'd be able to move at all once he was done. I had dissolved into a fit of sobbing when the door behind us opened slowly and a figure stepped into sight. It took me a moment to recognize who I was looking at, but when I did, my stomach rolled.

"Femoral artery. _Nice_. Bet that tastes_ awesome_." Evil Ed, as he was called, was the friend of Charlie Brewster, Doris's neighbor and a boy who had crushed on her since he was small. I hadn't really seen the two of them together much lately, and I had to wonder if it was because Evil had been changed. Once nerdy and a little sad, the teenager was now pale, his eyes black and his fangs out as he stared at me with a hunger that made me tremble.

Jerry sighed against my skin, breathing out his irritation, and lifting my leg so that he could lick away the thick trail of blood running down it. Once finished, he sat back on his haunches and wiped his hand across his mouth, sucking away the remaining smears of blood. He no longer had to hold me down, because I could barely lift my arms anymore.

"E..evil?" I managed to get out, and Jerry grinned, glancing between us.

"You know her?"

The boy shrugged leaning against the doorframe and picking at his claw-like nails. Either he was starving, or he looked like that on purpose. Perhaps he felt powerful now, looking like the stuff of nightmares.

"Just some skank that stays with Doris. Never really paid me much attention." His black eyes snapped up to me and there was no sign of the sweet awkward boy who had been behind them before. "Bet you regret that now don'tcha?"

Jerry, who hadn't taken his eyes off me laughed to himself before standing straight and turning to the boy whose life he'd stolen. "What do you need, Edward?"

Evil pushed off the door frame, taking a step closer to me, "I need some fucking food _Jerry_. You have me living in a hole, throwing me scraps while you're up here with Striperella." Jerry's brows rose at the tone of Evil's voice, but he didn't seem angered by it. "Is this the kind of master you're going to be, cuz I'm feeling a little_ neglected_ here."

"Calm down, Edward."

"No I won't _calm down!_ I feel like I'm going **crazy** down there. There's this fucking _pounding_ in my head and I'm starving." He closed his eyes, "I've never been this fucking hungry in my entire life. It _hurts_ Jerry. You never said it would hurt this bad."

I don't know why, perhaps the blood lose was getting to me, but when Evil said this, when his voice cracked with emotion, I felt a flash of pity for the boy. It vanished though, when his black eyes snapped to me again and he moved as if to attack. Jerry caught him by the arms, walking him back against the far wall of my cell and planting a hand on his chest so he couldn't go anywhere.

"What the _fuck_?" Evil raged, his face had changed in his anger. He looked like some sort of rabid dog now and his fingers were longer than they should have been, tipped in wicked looking claws. "You can't even let me have a taste. That's just _selfish_."

Jerry shook his head, sighing heavily in irritation, "She can't handle that right now. You have to wait."

"Fuck waiting! I don't care if I kill her, I need some fucking food!"

"Be patient, Edward and-"

"_Be patient Edward,"_ he mocked like a child, "Fuck that shit! What the hell are you saving her for anyway? I mean if you're looking to get your dick wet, that red head downstairs, Kaira?" he whistled, "She totally wants your nuts man, in or around her mouth. Plus she's flexible as shit."

Jerry just stared at him a moment, and I could tell that while Evil didn't want to admit it, it made him nervous. Even being a monster couldn't take that away. After a long moment of silence, Evil hung his head, his black eyes shining with what I hesitated to call tears.

"_Please_." He said, his voice hollow and broken, "You promised to protect me Jerry. You said you would never let anyone hurt me again, and now you're starving me. Please, I need _something_."

The irritation in his dark eyes bled away and Jerry smiled, releasing the boy and pulling him closer. He stroked his hair and bent forward to catch the boy's eyes.

"Forgive me." He said softly, "It's been so long since I had a family, I'm still adjusting. I'll find you something sweet tonight. Something pretty."

"I can't wait that long. I feel like I'm dying."

Jerry chuckled, pulling the boy closer to ruffle his hair despite the irritated glare he shot him. "You'll live, I promise. But until then…" he trailed off and Evil seemed to vibrate with excitement.

"Really?" he asked softly, watching as Jerry lifted his wrist to his mouth and bit down. He held it out to the boy and I watched him latch on without hesitation. It was strange, but Jerry seemed to enjoy it almost as much as Evil did. His eyes rolled closed and he hissed softly, and honestly it all seemed a little sexual to me.

Jerry let Evil feed, stoking back his hair like a loving parent, and the thought of this devilish bastard with children disgusted me. When the boy was finished he lifted his chin, watching as his eyes bled back to their normal brown and his feature returned to human.

"Better?" He asked with a smile. Evil nodded. "Good, then go back to sleep. You have to rest." Evil nodded again, and when he looked at Jerry now, you might have thought he was seeing God. The boy took a deep breath, glancing at me once more before stepping out of the cell. Jerry waited a moment, listening to the vampire's progress and he laughed, the flesh of his wrist was already healing.

"I always wondered what it would be like to have a son." When his eyes slid to me I drew back against the wall, but couldn't do much else. I was so tired. So heavy. "It's a pain in the ass."

"Guess you're just not cut out for parenting." I said. Jerry laughed moving back to kneel in front of me, and when I pulled away he grabbed my throat and lifted me toward him.

"And you could do better?"

I grit my teeth, glaring acid at him. "A monkey could do better than you."

He grinned, "Feisty to your last breath, I like it." He titled his head to regard me with a look I couldn't translate, "It might be fun keeping you around."

"I'd rather die." I spat.

"You will," he grinned, "but not yet. I can get another day out of you at least."

His fingers closed around my jaw, forcing me to look up at him and as I watched he bit into his wrist again, drawing out the blood. When he leaned toward me, I tried to fight him off, tried to shove him and kick, but my limbs were made of lead, far too heavy for me to use them properly anymore and he knew that. He didn't even bother to restrain me, just smiled, blood coloring his teeth and then he _kissed_ me.

I didn't want his blood in my mouth. If he could submit a raging vampire with it, what would it do to me? I tried to fight, really I did, tried to spit it back in his face, but the moment it touched my tongue something changed. The world turned in on itself and I wasn't looking at Jerry the monster anymore, he was the Jerry I'd first met. The Jerry that made my heart race and my skin hot just by smiling at me. I swallowed, feeling as if I were drinking fire, but somehow the sensation was the best I'd ever felt. The best I'd _ever_ feel. He _was_ a god, shining and magnanimous and I found myself lost in his eyes when he pulled back to regard me with a smile.

"There you go." He said softly, reaching up to wipe away the excess blood on my bottom lip. His touch sent tingles of feeling shooting down my spine and I found my body moving of its own volition to get closer to him. I had to touch him, had to kiss him, my life depended on making him happy. In that moment, I would have done anything for this man. This god.

When he stood, I whimpered, shaking my head, but I couldn't remember how to tell him not to go. I couldn't say anything. Instead I reached for him, and he smiled, taking my hand and kissing my knuckles like a gentleman.

"Hush now, Natalie. You have a long day ahead of you. Your world is changing."

At the time I didn't understand what he meant, not because I was stupid, but because I couldn't think passed _him_. The fact that he was leaving me when all I wanted was to be near him. In that moment, I would have killed my own child for a chance to touch him, just once, but the door was closing. The lock clicked into place and I was left alone, with a burning in my veins that would have meant agony if I wasn't so desperate to get to Jerry.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnaaah!<strong>

**Oh nooooooooooo, what's gunna haaaaaaaapppeeeeeeeeeeeen?**

**So, what did ya think? I just had to get Evil up in this story, even if he isn't the Evil I loved from the first one. He was a funny little fucker though, I'll give him that.**

**And now I think I'll go watch Jerry fuck with Doris a few times, it seems to inspire me…among other things…**_**ahem**_**.**


	4. Tear You Apart

**Apologies for the lack of posting. I didn't have a computer for a little while. But now I'm back :D**

_**Now he wants to grab her by the hair and tell her**_

_**I want to hold you close**_

_**Skin pressed against me tight**_

_**Lie still, and close your eyes girl**_

_**So lovely, it feels so right**_

_**I want to hold you close**_

_**Soft breath, beating heart**_

_**As I whisper in your ear**_

_**I wanna fucking**** tear you apart**_

**-She wants Revenge-**

**I feel that this song epitomizes the relationship I have planned for Jerry and Nat. Which should tell you something right there, but I'll let you see what unfolds. What I WILL say is that I have this terrible urge to make Natalie fuck with Jerry. I mean it's only fair after he fucked with her right? She's going to make his life complicated, because, honestly, she's a brat and wants him more than she can admit, so be warned this might get a little sick…but in the best sense of the word, of course!**

**Leave me some feedback people, I'm starving for criticism. Hell even negative reviews are better than none at all. I know that little Review button is scary, but I promise I won't let it eat you. Its bark is worse than its bite.**

**The same can't be said for Jerry…but that's one of his best qualities. **

**PS. For those of you who have seen the first Fright Night, when people turned they didn't just wake up one morning a vampire and say "Ooooh Nifty" there was a process and it was a wee bit uncomfortable. I believe that is more realistic than simply turning. That is why Nat is going through what she is, I mean they're **_**dead**_**, people, and under all that glamour they look crazy, you would have to feel SOMETHING when your body becomes that demon-looking thing the first time. **

**And that's my two cents…**

* * *

><p>I was on fire.<p>

Not in the literal sense of the word, of course, but my insides burned as if someone had taken a match to them. My skin felt as if it were tightening around me, shrinking down, and eventually I feared it would spilt right off my bones, spilling my insides across this sickeningly white floor. I was in agony, praying that the pain would stop. At this moment I would have even welcomed death. Jerry was a fucking liar. He'd promised to take away my pain, not to fill my blood with acid and leave me to melt from the inside out.

I had long ago curled myself into a ball in the center of my cell, so when the door opened, I didn't bother looking up to see who it was. I knew. I could _feel _him. I could _smell_ him. Like turned earth after a rainstorm. He smelled of ozone and something distinct and dark that I couldn't identify, but somehow made my mouth water, even in my current state.

I felt the toe of his boot in my side and groaned when he rolled me onto my back and titled his head to regard me with a crooked smile. When I made no move to attack him or fight back, the vampire crouched down beside me, resting his forearms on his thighs.

"What…"I tried to speak, but my throat was dry and felt as if it were cracking. It hurt to swallow, but with a wince I forced out the words. Jerry simply watched me, brows rising in a mockingly patient way. "What's…_happening_…to me?"

The vampire chuckled at that, reaching down to brush the limp, sweat-laden hair from my face. "Well, Natalie, you aren't finished cooking yet."

I didn't pretend to know what that meant, just closed my eyes and whimpered, "I think I'm dying."

Above me the vampire laughed and I felt him readjust his position to sit down beside me. He slipped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me up against his chest and cradling my head in the crook of his arm. I wanted to pull away from him, but my body was in no shape for fighting.

"You aren't dying, sweetheart. You don't get to die until I let you." He grinned his lazy, crooked grin and stroked my cheek, "Besides. I came up here to _help_ you. Wouldn't you like that?"

I didn't bother answering, just glared up at him and the vampire seemed to get a real kick out of my defiance.

"Edward!" he called suddenly, making me wince at the boom of his voice. Everything seemed louder, but perhaps that was the pain. This was like the worst hangover in history. Moments later I heard struggling. Someone's muffled screaming could be heard over the hushed curses of the younger boy as he struggled to bring whoever it was he'd found.

Jerry smiled again and pulled me up into a sitting position, busying himself by playing with my hair. He was enjoying the way I flinched at the contact, and no doubt the pitter-patter of fear in my heart each time he touched me. I had turned my head to the side and closed my eyes to ignore him when I heard a muffled sob and something heavy was thrown into the cell with us.

"_Fuck me_." Evil bent down over himself and panted a moment, shaking his head. "Next time _you_ get to lug the heavy asshole up the stairs. I mean, really Jerry? You're_ waaaaay_ stronger than me, this is just laziness."

I watched him kick the wiggling lump on the floor once before leaning back against the wall and sliding down to the floor. Jerry didn't seem to be listening to him though, perhaps he was just used to Ed's bitching by now. Instead, he stroked my cheek, searching my expression for…something. Whatever it was he didn't find it and he sighed.

Jerry grabbed the taped-up boy by the back of his shirt and dragged him closer. I noticed his claws a moment before he'd sliced a gash into the teenager's chest, tearing his shirt open and making the boy scream behind his gag. The sound made my headache pound more ferociously. I wanted to curl up against Jerry and cover my ears but he'd already wrapped his arm around me and pinned me in place.

"Open up Natalie. It will make this all pass much more quickly." I refused of course, seeing that he meant to push his fingers, coated with blood, into my mouth. If he expected me to join in his cannibalistic practices he was _sorely_ mistaken.

And then the blood touched my tongue.

Jerry had slipped his fingers passed my lips too fast to stop, but I'd gone stiff anyway. At first it was panic. _It was in my mouth. This kid's blood was in. My. __**Mouth**__! _Then I couldn't move, didn't dare, because once I'd paused I'd realized that my mouth was _watering_.

"Hey, Jerry, I think she likes it." Evil grinned from the doorway.

The monster smile down at me then grabbed the boy's taped wrists. I watched as his jaw unhinged, filling with more teeth than a shark's, and a split second later he closed it over the teen's forearm. The kid was screaming again, his eyes so wide they looked as if they might pop right out of his skull. Jerry of course ignored this and with a mouthful of blood he pulled me into a rough kiss. It seemed to be his favorite way to transfer blood, at least with me so far.

When the blood flowed into my mouth, I sputtered and choked, trying to get it out. Jerry only smiled against my lips and released the boy to hold me still when I started to struggle more passionately. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Evil launch himself at the kid, closing vicious looking teeth around his savaged arm.

With a burst of energy that came from disgust and terror, I kicked off the wall and managed to break away from Jerry. He'd caught me a moment later, but it gave me a chance to spit out the blood onto the white floor and gag.

Jerry sighed heavily and pushed me back to the floor, standing slowly. He kicked Evil to get him off the boy and motioned to the hall.

"Leave him alive. She's almost ready." And with that they had closed the door and locked us in together. I rolled onto my back and listened to the heavy sound of their retreating footsteps and felt myself choking on the beginning of a sob. Beside me, the boy was also crying, dragging himself to the opposite side of the cell as if I were diseased. Wiping away my tears, I pulled myself onto my knees and crawled over to him. I didn't know where this sudden energy was coming from, and did my best not to attribute it to the blood that had slid down my throat in my struggling. With nothing to cut the duct tape around his wrists and ankles, I could only pull the gag from his mouth. Immediately he was yelling.

"What the_ fuck_ is going on here? What the hell **is** that guy? His _face_…did you see…oh god this is so _fucked up!_"

He smelled good, I noted. Not cologne, but something else. Something amazing. Hurriedly I shook away the thought. Fear was making me crazy. Maybe I was in shock?

"We have to get out of here." I croaked, my throat was still burning and it was hard to swallow or speak. He laughed manically, on the verge of a total breakdown I'm sure and jerked his head toward the door.

"That's the only exit and he fucking locked the door."

"Maybe we can…" I trailed off to close my eyes against the pounding in my head. Being close to him seemed to make it worse for whatever reason._ Evil's head was pounding to. He was hungry_. The thought made me sick."Maybe if we both beat at the door-"

"How?" he demanded, voice cracking in his panic, "unless you can get me out of this shit?" he held up his taped wrists.

Thinking that I had no choice but to try, I grabbed the tape with both hands and pulled as hard as I could. It seemed I was going to have to provide the will to live for both of us.

We both sucked in a breath when the first of the tape gave beneath my fingers. The sound of ripping was like freedom bells. I rationalized that Evil had done a poor job of restraining him, and tore off the rest then moved to his ankles. He swatted away my hands eager to be free to move again, but only managed to work the tape into a condensed cord. Growling in frustration, I grabbed the bundle of sticky evil and ripped it with all my might, laughing when it tore away.

"Get up." I said, trying to stand and pull him up with me. We stumbled a bit, but he was far less weak than me and managed to steady us both after a moment or two. We took a moment to breathe and calm ourselves, the kid taking the opportunity to give me a once over and note the wounds and bruises covering my skin. I suppose they were the testament to my captivity. The sign that we were both victims and had no choice but to trust one another, so we both turned to the wall.

Without a word, we slammed into the door and rebounded. The sound echoed through the cell like thunder and agitated my headache. At this point, however, I didn't care that we were making so much noise, just so long as we got away. Hell, maybe they'd make it easy and open it for us so we could charge them instead. This of course was just wishful thinking, as I was quite sure that should Jerry come up here, he'd have the power to stop us without any effort.

We slammed against the door again and again and I bit passed the pain. This always had looked so simple and effortless in the movies. By the fourth or fifth time, my shoulder was screaming and I stumbled, grabbing the kid's arm to steady myself. He let out a curse when my fingers dug into his ravaged skin and slung me off. With a cry of surprise I fell to the ground on my stomach, curling around myself. He followed shortly after to try and get me back up.

"I'm sorry, but you have to get up. You have to help me before they come back." I wiped the hair from my face, accidently smearing his blood over my mouth and shook my head.

"We don't have time for this!" he cried, attempting to drag me back to my feet. I fell against him, clinging to his chest. "Please _get up_."

I'd forgotten that he was bleeding here, the red already darkening the torn edges of his dark shirt. This close I could smell it, hard to describe like the taste of a penny. I could hear my heart racing away like a frightened bird, odd being that I felt the slow deliberate pace in my chest. Perhaps something was truly wrong with me.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed, pushing me back. Too late I realized that I had licked his wound. The heartbeat was _**his**_, racing in fear. When I lifted my head to look at him through my matted hair, he stepped back against the door. "_What's wrong with your eyes_?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but all that came out was a shriek of sound not meant for human vocal cords. I could _taste_ him in the arm. _Smell_ him._ Feel_ the warmth of his body and the beat of his heart. And then he took a step away from me, hitting the door, and I launched myself at him. This time the force of our impact made the wood buckle and it splintered outward, throwing us into the hall of cells.

He screamed but the sound became senseless gurgling when I bit into his throat. I didn't remember having this many teeth. Blood gushed out into my mouth too fast to catch it all, not that I didn't try. I'd ripped into his jugular, but the movies once again had made things look easy. The pressure behind the blood was making me choke, though I kept drinking. Guzzling him down like an alcoholic under an open tap of wine. He'd started fighting me now, gurgling and clawing at me. The blows were as distracting as buzzing flies. Irritating, but they didn't stop me. Nothing could have stopped me right now.

"_Fucking…bitch_!" he wheezed and with narrowed eyes, I bit down harder and shook my head like a savage dog. The cursing stopped then, and soon after so did the fighting. Aside from the occasional twitch, he wasn't doing anything and I could hear his heartbeat steadily slowing with every draw I made at his vein. The taste was exquisite, the feel of his blood soothing the burn in my throat like nothing I'd felt before. He was warm and it was filling me up like sunlight shining underneath my skin.

I pulled back, sitting up on his chest and closing my eyes. I licked my lips, savoring the metallic sweet taste on my tongue. Already the aches and burning in my body had dissipated. My headache had been replaced with clarity. Everything was in sharp crystal clear focus, as if I'd lived my life underwater and finally reemerged.

I listened to his heart stop, it had labored for a moment with uneven beats before quieting and he let out his last long exhale. I'd never heard a death rattle before and wasn't sure it quite lived up to its name. His face was pale when I finally looked at him, but he didn't look frightened anymore. In fact, there was an odd serenity in his expression. It occurred to me that had there been light in his green eyes, he would have been rather attractive for someone his age.

Minus the savaged neck wound of course. I chuckled to myself, sucking the blood from my fingers.

The sound of my laughter slowly became more labored until I was sobbing over the boy and hadn't remembered when it started. My tears splashed down onto his face, leaving clean spots in the blood. Not only had literally ripped out his throat, but I was giggling over it like a psychopath.

Like Jerry.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. The vampire stepped through the hidden door into his feeding tanks and took me in. He looked over the dead boy and the blood that was splattered over everything, including me. The sanitized space wasn't so white anymore.

"I told you it would make you better." He said, moving closer slowly, as if I were a wild animal. I suppose he had good reason, seeing a there was a low animalistic growl rumbling up out of my chest. I hadn't meant to do it, it just happened and it made the sick bastard laugh.

"I bet you feel strong now." He continued, "Strong enough to do_ anything_. This is a gift, Natalie. Let me teach you how to use it."

I stood slowly, dragging an arm across my mouth to wipe away the blood though it wasn't much help. The stuff was everywhere, dripping from my hair and clothes onto the floor in a steady rhythm as I made a slow path to him.

"That a girl." He smiled, holding out a hand, "You're all better now."

At this I smiled, stopping right in front of him. Jerry stared down at me, not sure what I wanted and not wanting to frighten me, I however was far from fearing him anymore. He'd already turned me into a monster, what else could he do to me now?

He had the funniest look of confusion on his face when I punched my clawed fingers forward and sank them into his gut. Blood seeped out, pooling in my palm and I pushed up onto my toes to hiss in his ear.

"_Bastard_." Was all I said, before twisting and ripping my fingers out, and dashing passed him. Jerry stumbled back against the wall a moment, clutching the holes, but when he looked after me with his black shark eyes, he was smiling.

I made it down the stairs out of the door without much problem and after that I was simply running. I didn't know where I was going. I didn't have anyone to go to. I was struck with the strange memory that I had to work tonight. It made me laugh, but the laughter was choked by tears soon after.

I needed normal. I needed sane.

Apparently, I needed to go to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, the blood soaked girl should fit right in at a strip bar. YAY!<strong>

**I've decided to make Evil one of the main players in this story because I just love his character so much. I find myself writing future scenes and he always seems to be in them. I think that if anything Evil will be the companion Natalie needs. It's not like she's going to get a health friendly relationship out of Jerry. Pfft.**

**I've been reading through the sparse selection of Fright Night fics and at the moment, beyond the occasional random chapter I'm just not finding the Jerry that I want to read about. I can't be the only freak here. And I REALLY don't want to read about Jerry raping Charlie and Peter.**

**This is not to say that there aren't good stories out there, just none that are dark enough. For ME at least. The thing that drew me to Jerry's character in the remake was the coldblooded animal killer thing he had going throughout. He was fearless and wicked and played with his food. 400 years leads to a bit of monotony guys, as shown by his willingness to whole-sale slaughter those that got in his way. I mean, this guy moved to a suburb with the intention of eating every last motherfucker around him.**

**When Jane told him he couldn't come inside, did he slink back to his house to brood and plan out how to convince her otherwise? No, he BLEW UP their fucking house, chased them through the desert, wrecked their car and nearly put a stake through her son's **_**chest**_**. Not to mention Sarandon getting his throat torn out. Out with the old, and all that, lol (You can't tell me the "Catch you later" thing wasn't funny as hell. And when Jerry got staked and went all contortionist from hell I couldn't hold back the laughter.)**

**Jerry is a badass. A fearless, ruthless badass and I would love to see that more in other stories.**

**Then again I'm a fucking weeeeeirdoooooooo. So there's that…**

**I suppose what I'm trying to say is that this story is going to reflect what Jerry was to me. I will not romanticize him. He was not kind, or sweet, or looking for a loving and gentle relationship with some doe-eyed girl. There was honestly nothing redeemable about his character and that is the reason I loved him so much. He never faltered in his "evilness" he didn't compromise. He survived and he enjoyed himself and never bothered to look back at the trail of bodies he left in his wake.**

**That being said, you shouldn't expect a love-story here. Yes there will be romance, but not of the sweet, kind, or functional variety. This man **_**kills**_** people, guys. He locks them in rooms in his closet, fucks with them until they're terrified, and then eats them alive. He is a monster, so please keep that in mind.**


	5. Wicked Lovely, of Corsets and Dead Men

**Usually I'm not one to pimp my own stories, but in this case I can't help it. If you like my Jerry, than I believe you will love Isaac. He is the lead vamp in my original story on this site Breath of Lies (idiotic title I know but it's far too late to change it now) Isaac is very much a psychopath as you will see in the first chapter. The story is much more violent than this and has a slew of creatures in it including werewolves, Fae and even a pagan god. At the least it's already got 31 chapters and is nearly finished. It could tide you over between posts of this fiction if you let it.**

**I'm just saying, if you're down with the crazy, violent, and sexy vamps like I am, you might like it. At the very least you'll get a kick out of Isaac, who doesn't love a psycho with a sex drive? **_**Holla**_**!**

**Anywho, it took me a while to get this chapter fleshed out and I still don't feel like it's exactly what I wanted, but it will have to do, it was starting to irritate me so here is what became of it. Let me know what you think. Not quite to the smexin, but things might ping here and there.**

* * *

><p>Something was wrong with me, and I didn't mean that I was a human leech. My head was fuzzy and full of static and the night was going by in flashes. I'd found myself at the edges of the suburb quickly enough, but the time after was a blur of walking. I don't know how long I'd stayed on the road, shuffling through the desert like a zombie, but at some point I'd come across a dog.<p>

I remembered his sleek brown body and big adorable eyes. Kind eyes. I remembered smiling and reaching out to pet him, all alone just like me. There had been barking. Why was he barking?

_Because he didn't like you. _

I gripped my head and tried to recall what had happened. It was true, the dog hadn't taken to me as I'd expected, though I'd always been an animal person, for some reason, since childhood, animals had always trusted me. Who would'a thought? This dog, however, had immediately risen its hackles, muzzle pulling back to flash me warning teeth. It had growled at me as if it were protecting itself and I'd only wanted to touch it.

"No pup, don't be scared. I'm here to help."

_And what did you do to puppy, Natalie? _The voice in my head was mocking. It reminded me of Jerry and that made me uneasy. I closed my eyes at the memory of pained whining. The high pitched sound the dog had made when its body had split in my hands. The blood that had splashed down my front in hot, sloppy gushes. I hadn't done it on purpose. God I would never, but the dog had_ attacked_.

I'd only wanted to pet it. I only wanted comfort.

I wasn't in the desert anymore. Somehow I'd made it into the city. Right to the back alley of Club Radio. Trying now, I remembered a man in a blue truck, he'd had a kind smile and hazel eyes. He'd asked me a question but I hadn't been able to talk. My tongue was broken.

I drew myself against the bricks outside of Club Radio, hidden in the alleyway, shivering in fear. I think he had wanted to help me, he'd been frightened when he saw me and tried to call for help and then…

"Damnit." I hissed, clutching my head and closing my eyes. What had I done?

_What do you think? _

With the thought came a brief flash of memory. Screaming. Someone had been screaming, but I don't think it was me.

_You killed him Nat. Let's be honest with ourselves here. That's what you _do_ now._

"But I don't want to." I murmured into the rough bricks, clinging to the wall.

_Life doesn't care what you want._

With this nugget of truth passed down from my father I pushed myself up. Daddy had always said that, and always in defense of some wrong he'd inflicted on my mother or me. Sometimes he'd just said it to hurt me, like when I told him I'd wanted to go to college.

"_Life doesn't care what you want. Ain't no college out there that's gunna let you in, anyway. You have to be smart."_

My dad had been a real charmer.

"Tempest?" I recognized the deep voice down the alley, but didn't turn. I felt safer in the shadows right now. Part of me wondered if that was instinct, part of the change.

"_Natalie_." Thomas tried again, walking the distance between us quickly on his long legs and grabbing my shoulder. When he saw me however, dirty and covered in blood, he jerked back. "Shit! Nat what happened to you is that…Is that blood?"

I could only stare at the bouncer, my eyes wide. I must have looked terrified out of my mind because he quickly grabbed me and grabbed his key ring, getting us in through the back door. This took us directly into the back room and complete seclusion.

Thomas inspected me in the bright light coming from the mirrors, like some old school actress's makeup room. "Jesus Nat did someone do this to you?" he asked, scanning me for wounds. I'm sure it looked strange that I had none. The bouncer paused when he noticed my clothes.

"This is your costume from yesterday." I didn't respond, just continued to stare at him. "Natalie what the fuck happened to you."

"Jerry." I finally mumbled, voice soft and frail even to my own ears. My head had started to pound again.

"Who's Jerry?" Thomas demanded, shaking me when I didn't say more. "Was it that guy from yesterday? Did your _boyfriend_ do this to you?"

I laughed, lifting my hands up to rest them on his shoulders. "He's not my boyfriend. He tried to kill me and you know what?" Thomas went still as I pushed up onto my toes and whispered into his ear, "You let him walk right out of here."

Thomas tried to speak, but I squeezed his shoulders until he groaned, knees buckling beneath him, "You practically gift wrapped me for him."

"Nat, I'm sorry. How was I supposed to know? I fucked up, I just thought-"

"You should leave thinking to other people, Tommy boy. They're better at it than you."

I killed Thomas shortly after that. I have to say, he seemed very surprised by it. His neck had snapped much more easily than I'd imagined, I'd almost overdid it. After dragging him into a supply closet I moved to one of the costume racks for the girls. I couldn't keep walking around in these blood-stained clothes now could I? As I shifted through the tiny garments I felt warmth trickling down my cheek, and quickly wiped away the tear. I _knew_ why I was crying. I'd killed three people tonight, and a dog. It wasn't that I'd meant to do it, it just seemed to happen. I couldn't _stop_ myself.

After a few minutes of browsing, I settled on one of the Halloween pieces, feeling a bit theatrical. It was a French style burlesque corset with black tool skirting in a short tutu around the bottom. The corset was a dark green with black lace detailing along the bodice and covering the tiny silver hooks that held it on. If there was one good thing I could say about Rodger, it's that we always had the finest looking costumes this side of the casinos. Vegas brought in a flashier clientele, and expected flash in return.

After admiring the corset in the mirror, I pulled on a pair of black nylons and a ruffled little pair of black bloomers. My heels were black and went over my knees, lacing up the sides. When I'd finally moved to my hair I found it too coated and hardened with blood that I couldn't even brush it. After a brief fight, I decided to twist it all up and cover it with a small cloche hat. I looked wonderful in a ridiculous way, and somehow that just made it better. My life made no sense at the moment, why should my clothes?

"Then you tell that bitch to wake the fuck up and get her fine ass down here before she doesn't have a job anymore." I went stiff at the sound of Rodger walking into the back from the hall entrance. He was on his phone, talking to one of the girl's from work. "I got kids too, and I'm _always_ at work. Tell her that motherly bullshit doesn't get me. Either she's here in an hour or she finds a new way to support the bastards."

I felt like the dog by the highway. Hackles rising. A soft growl rumbled out of my chest and I stepped back a moment. Rodger hung up his phone, griping about stupid bitches and the need to hide vanished. My head was beginning to pound again, and my body already ached. I was hungry. I told myself I should have eaten Thomas, but the idea of Rodger seemed far too fitting. Too fun. Even if he might taste a little sour.

"Rodger?" I called softly stepping out of the closet's shadow and smiling at the way he jumped and spun. That I'd startled him only seemed to make him angry. Rodger crossed his arms and gave me a scathing glare.

"Well look who decided to grace us with her presence. Did you decided you actually wanted to work here again?" I didn't respond just let him vent, loving the thought that he felt he had the upper-hand here. "Don't worry princess, if your hours are too much for you, I'll take them away. You can stay home all you like. Do all that girly shit you split-tails like to get into."

"Letting him talk had been a mistake, now he was just irritating me. My headache was growing steadily, and the voice that had mocked me before was back, deep and angry. There was a beast inside me, trapped inside a steel cage and it was rattling the bars to get at Rodger.

_Slime, _it hissed, _Bastard. Kill the dirt, he deserves it._

At this I laughed, thinking it was a strange thing to decide anyone _deserved_ to die. Who was I to make that choice? Rodger saw my laughter as insubordination and his eyes got wide, his face red the way it often did when he was feeling impotent and worthless in the face of his whores. It wasn't as intimidating as he'd always seemed to think, just a little sad. A little funny. I giggled again and he took a step toward me, but I moved forward too. Confused and a little startled, Rodger went stil and let me close the distance between us, stopping right in front of him.

"Come on." I smiled, using the sultry thing that had earned me money and presents throughout my years at this club. Rodger was still reeling from my closeness and could do no more than watch me. It wasn't that he hadn't made advances in the past, he did with every girl here, I'd just never let him take it very far and had been the first to threaten to sue him for any harassment. Rodger had never much liked me after that, but he couldn't fire me either, so we'd left it on a plateau of contempt. I'm sure right now he was completely taken aback.

"I've had a rough couple of days, Rodger, but I'm here now. Can't you give me another chance?"

Finally snapping back into himself, my boss narrowed his eyes and stepped back away from me as if I had a disease. Why were people doing that lately?

"I could care less how rough your latest conquest was, Temp. If you think you'll get special treatment just cuz you flash me a pretty smile, you're a dumber bitch than I thought."

I sighed heavily and stood straight letting the smile melt away. It was strange, but I fleetingly imagined it to be a very Jerry thing to do. Was I emulating him on purpose? Rodger watched me closely, as I stepped back and placed my hands on my hips.

"You know Rodger, you're an asshole."

He laughed, "And you're about three seconds from getting fired. Watch yourself."

I chuckled, shaking my head and touching my temple against the pounding. "I think we've moved passed threatening my job."

"Oh?" he replied heatedly, watching me make a slow path toward him, "Then what _should_ I threaten you with?"

I stopped right in front of him again, curling my fingers around the vanity edge. I felt the wood give beneath nails that had become talons. Rodger noticed the sound and glanced toward the vanity but turned back when I spoke. "I don't think you're in a position to threaten anyone."

"Wanna find out?" he asked, decided to cow me with our size difference and drawing himself up like an idiot. I shrugged, releasing the wood.

"Why not?" I replied and slashed my claws across his chest.

Immediately, Rodger deflated and stumbled back a few steps. He slapped a hand down over the gashes and we both watched the blood soak into is ugly green shirt around the wounds.

"What the _FUCK_ you crazy bitch!" he cried and balled up his fist as if he might hit me. Watching him swing was like a slow motion action film. I watched him move, watched the force of the blow build in his arm as it flew toward me, and then I simply lifted my hand and caught it. When he began to curse I squeezed until I felt popping. Rodger yelped and fell to his knees, eyes wide.

"Jesus Christ, you can keep your job." He was saying, eyes swimming with tears from the pain as I kept squeezing. "What the fuck do you want?"

I went onto a knee beside him, reaching out to pluck the stray hairs from his face, not that there were many of them. "Honestly? I don't know." I titled my head watching the blood ooze out between our fingers as his bones began to split through his hand. I could feel the odd little pokes on my skin, but they were hardly a distraction. "I want to walk outside tomorrow morning and not burst into flames…I don't even know if that would happen, but it doesn't sound pleasant. Maybe talk to Doris again, but she's dead. And the craziest thing…well, maybe not the craziest…I want to call my mom. I want to tell her that I'm dead and that some of the fault is hers. She should have treated me better and I never would have come to this crowded place. Everyone here is a stranger, most of them are dangerous."

"You're…fucking crazy." Rodger wheezed.

I seemed to draw out of my momentary diatribe and sighed, laughing a little and patting Rodger's head. "Yeah. Maybe I am. A sane person certainly wouldn't eat you alive."

"What are you-" His words became a scream of pain when I stood and wrenched his arm to the side. The bone snapped under my hands, easy as dry twigs and the club owner crumpled to the floor in a heap of groans. I circled him slowly, licking his blood off of my hand until it was completely clean. He wasn't going anywhere, and the rooms back here were soundproofed. I bet he was regretting that now.

"Why…"Rodger tried to swallow passed his fear, which was filling the room with a scent like nothing I'd ever smelled before. I closed my eyes and breathed deep above him, taking in the smell. Sharp and spiced, the scent made my mouth water. Was this what Jerry spoke of? I licked my lips in anticipation and the pounding in my head became a sharp stab of pain, like my body was punishing me for not attacking yet.

"You know Rodger," I began slowly, kneeling down beside him and forcing him to uncurl from his ball. The man fought to remain in his fetal position, but I was much stronger than him. Incredibly strong in fact. I put hardly any effort into pinning down his arms and slinging a leg over his waist to hold him down. Rodger squirmed like a little worm, but I could only smile at him.

"I came back tonight because I thought I had too. Maybe it was just familiar and I came from instinct. I don't really feel at home anywhere, but this place is comfortable sometimes." I shrugged and dug my finger down into his chest, right beneath his sternum. His screamed when I broke through the flesh and was worming the digit inside his chest cavity. It was surprisingly warm in there, and soft. Everything was soft and fragile. How had we survived this long being so fragile? We were like tissue paper, like bugs. We were nothing.

Well, not _We_ anymore. I wasn't exactly human now was I?

"Stop…please, stop," Rodger was wheezing. I think I might have punctured something because I could hear the blood that was leaking into his lungs, the gurgle and bubbling of air trying to force its way through think liquid. He coughed and I felt the tiny flecks of warm spray my face. So much for staying clean.

"You know what I've realized?" I asked him over his pleading, pulling out my finger and watching the blood drip down onto him from it. It was so brilliantly red, shimmering in the vanity stage lights. Why had I never noticed how vivid the color was before? Was this my new eyes, would everything look so sharp and brilliant now?

"I hate this place." I concluded with a smile, then laughed. "I hate the people here and the music they play every fucking day. I hate the other bitchy girls you hire. And you…" I bent down, releasing his good arm to clos my fingers around his neck. He tried to reach out at me, but I dug my claws into his throat and he was still and complacent again. He was making it all so easy.

"I'm **disgusted** by _you_ Rodger. All the times you touched my ass or paired me off to a fat drunken bastard just to be an asshole. All the disgusting sexist jokes you tell and the way you talk to everyone who works here. The way you insult me, call me stupid." This made my smile become something devious, something that made Rodger cringe back when he saw my fangs. "Just like my daddy."

With a growl that came from the depths of my body, I leaned forward, crouched above him like an animal and dragged my claws down his side. "You remind me of him Rodger. You're old and impotent." I slashed his back when he tried to roll over, sucking in the wave of scent that billowed up at me as he began to crawl away sobbing like a child. "Crash. A _chauvinist_." I stomped down on his calf as he crawled and dug my heel down until I heard the snap of his bone. As Rodger screamed I kicked him in the side and snarled back.

"You insult me. You _degrade_ me." I slashed twice more across his back, reaching his bone. It was a momentary yellowing white in the meaty red, but blood quickly overtook the hole and covered the slash of cleanliness that had been inside of him only a second.

"I'm s-so sorry. Please Temp."

"How many times did you tell me I'd have to give something special for extra hours, you slimy bastard?" I cried, kicking him onto his back to sit down over him again. I grabbed his bloodstained shirt and dragged him closer to my face, smiling with all my new teeth.

"Do you want me to kiss you _now_ Rodger?"

"No!" he screamed out, trying to bat me away with his good arm. I grabbed it and snapped it to the side, leaving as useless as the other. Rodger whined and gasped, sucking down sobs like a little girl, filling the air with the perfume of his fear. It made my stomach rumble.

I couldn't hold back anymore, couldn't bat him around like a cat with its wounded prey. I gripped his shirt with fingers like steels and dragged him up, throwing my head back to let my jaw crack outward, unhinge like a snakes. I felt the remainder of my new teeth push themselves into place, felt the corners of my smile in their new places high on my cheeks. This made Rodger's screaming worse and the acrid stench of urine laced through his fear, but I didn't care anymore. I snapped my jaws down around his throat and tore with everything I had.

His flesh gave like a ripe fruit, popping open in my mouth and filling me with his blood. I guzzled it down greedily, growling around the pleasure of it and held him tighter as he fought. He was growing weaker by the second, but I had no intention of saving this one for later. As I had mused earlier, Rodger had a strange stale taste to him. Age and drugs and alcohol had thickened his blood with toxins, but it was still blood. Still warm and fresh and filing me with strength and fire.

I drew at Rodgers open throat until there was nothing left and I was sucking at a dry heap of meat. His eyes were still open, starring up at me as if I were the devil risen, and in a flare of anger I sank my first two fingers into the sockets, watching the orbs burst and ooze out around them. When I pulled them out and wiped them on a clean spot of Rodger's shirt I heard a chuckle and rounded on the dark figure standing near the back door.

"That was rude." Jerry spoke softly, leaning up against a rack of clothes and crossing his big arms over his chest. "Working out a little frustration are we?" He had changed before he came to find me, losing the shirt I'd torn through earlier. The wounds were no doubt healed as well. Now he stood there in dark jeans, black work boots and a black button up, the sleeves folded up around his strong, pale forearms. He was still beautiful.

And still a bastard.

I dropped low into an aggressive stance, not bothering to put my face away and snarled at him. The vampire however, was not fazed and simply sighed, pushing off the wall and stepping toward me.

"And still going." He said tsk'ing at me with an amused little smirk. "Very well, Natalie. Let's get this out of the way. You aren't the first newborn to bow up at me, though I've got to say," he titled his head at me with that fucking cocky grin, "it's usually the guys."

With another snarl I launched myself forward, meeting Jerry halfway across the room. Hitting him still felt like an impact against a brick wall, but this time I could bounce back on my feet and hunch down again. He chuckled, making a slow circle around me and holding up his hands to motion me on.

"Come on, Nat. show me what you've got." He was mocking me again, smiling as if he didn't have a care in the world and it boiled my blood. I was strong, I was fast, and damnit I was going to _fuck him __**up**_.

I charged again, skirting to the side at the last second to take a swipe at him, but he dodged it easily and laughed out loud, bouncing on the balls of his feet. To him we were playing a game. This was just good fun, but_ I_ was on the warpath. I struck again, and managed to tear through his new black shirt.

"Better." He smirked. I hissed, baring my teeth like an animal and narrowed my eyes. That was it, the last straw.

This time I charged him full force and when I struck we both went flying. We took to the air spinning as I clawed at him and landed hard on the wooden floor. I didn't stop though, I went wild. I snapped and clawed and dragged him across the floor, tearing into his sides and his chest with a ferocity I hadn't known I possessed. The vampire, after a few new gashes and a heavy sigh, reached out and grabbed my wrists, rolling us over again and pinning me between his knees against the floor. I screamed out, but it was the scraping inhuman sound that came from my throat. I bucked forward, trying to throw him off of me, but he only laughed and tightened his grip until I'd calmed down a bit.

"Are you finished?" he asked archly searching my eyes with his own black ones. "we can keep going if you aren't ready to play nice, but keep in mind, you get me," he made sure to look me directly in the eyes to stress his seriousness, "I get you back."

"Get the fuck off of me." I retorted with a growl and Jerry shrugged.

"Then let's do this." He jumped back onto his feet and the moment I could I swiped at his legs.

The vampire jumped back out of the way with a laugh and beckoned me to come at him again. I grit my teeth, feeling my jaw crunch back into its proper place, leaving only my smallest fangs, four canines, but it would have to be enough. I rolled up onto my feet, cracking my neck, and shot forward as fast as I could. Jerry was faster, knocking my arms to the side when I swung at him and dancing away easily. I followed in a fury, swinging again and again, then jolting forward I swiped at his face and caught him dead on.

Four bloody slashes began to heal themselves right in front of my, two above and two below his left eye. The blow turned his head and for a moment he only sat there and I was frozen. Then ever so slowly, he turned back to look at me letting out a slow exhale when the last of the gashes had healed.

"My turn." He smiled, fangs out and I jumped back quickly enough to avoid him.

It was easier to pursue him I had admit. Jerry swiped his claws my direction, catching the tooling on my skirt and ripping a chunk out of it. I cursed and turned around to run full out, but this time he shot forward and his arms closed around me from behind. I screamed a human girl's scream then and kicked up my feet planting them against the mirror on the vanity and smashing it to pieces. It didn't matter though, I couldn't see myself in it anyway. We rocked back and Jerry saved his own balance by slamming me down to the floor. With a groan I pushed myself up, ready to run, but his hand shot out and closed around my throat. Going stiff, I let him walk me back up against the vanity, slamming me back against the shattered mirror.

"Where are you going?" he asked with a wolfish grin, "You can dish it out but you can't-"

I shut him up by cold-cocking him right across the jaw. His smile melted, and he let out a soft rumbling growl before lifting me up by my throat and stepping up between my legs to keep me pinned against the broken vanity. I could hear the angry buzz of the stage bulbs around us, and when I fought to break his hold we hit a few of them making the glass explode outward. It tumbled down my front and down Jerry's now torn black shirt but he ignored it.

"Now let's get a few things straight." He said, far too calmly. I wasn't a pathetic little half-dead girl in his closet anymore and it took effort to keep me pinned, but he was still monstrously strong compared to me. I couldn't get away. "_You_ can't kill me, Natalie. You can try, but I promise that the second your little attacks stop being so adorable I'll reach into your gut and rip out your spine." I whimpered at that and tried to draw away from him, but I had nowhere to go. "As for _this_," he motioned at Rodger and the closet that I'd stuffed Thomas in, "will not fly."

Biting past my fear I smiled harshly, "You're telling me I can't feed myself now?"

"Not if you're going to be an idiot about it." He replied just as snappishly.

I growled at that, clawing at his hand, "I'm not going to crawl around in your fucking basement waiting for you to drop me scraps like a pet, Jerry. I'm not your dog."

"Really? You're acting like a raging bitch right now." He loosened his grip to get me to stop clawing at him and I jolted forward to bite at him. The vampire laughed, grabbing my arm and spinning me around. He shoved me back up against the vanity, bending me over the glass-covered wood and bent my arm up against my back until I sucked in a breath of pain.

"Here's the thing." He began, pressing up against me to keep me in place. I had to keep my head up at an awkward angle if I didn't want my face in the glass, "Right now you're a little unstable-"

"You're driving me crazy," I interrupted, only to be met with a hiss and a painful cranking of my arm.

"It was a short drive." He snapped back, then took a breath and calmed, "Now you're going to behave yourself and come back to the house, or I'm going to tear you apart and let you spend the evening putting yourself back together. Then again, reattaching limbs isn't as easy as it sounds, Nat. You might not be able to do it." He leaned in grabbing my chin to stare down at me with angry black eyes. "Could you live like that? A hideous invalid. Torso Girl." He laughed, "I could use you as a warning to the other children."

"Stop," I breathed, letting my head fall a fraction and nearly cutting myself on the glass. Jerry stepped back to spin me around again, his arms slipping up under my thighs and lifting me up onto the counter. I felt the bite of the glass on my backside, but I was too busy wondering what he might do next to really pay it any attention.

"Why should I?" he asked, "Will you?"

I blinked a few times, trying not to imagine myself as a limbless, pathetic lump of flesh in his basement, wriggling around the dirt like a worm. It turned my stomach.

"I'm sorry." I murmured to a very amused laugh from the vampire. He leaned forward, bracing himself against the mirror without a thought toward the glass cutting into his palm. It would heal so quickly it might as well have never bled at all.

"What was that?" he asked, titling his head as if to listen closely. I hung my head and tried not to go into another rage.

"_I'm. Sorry_." I grit out and he seemed to find this endlessly amusing.

"One more time," he grinned, fingers going under my chin to force me to look at him, "and make it _sweet_, Natalie."

I thought about reaching out and tearing his throat out with my fingers, but feared the idea of torso girl too much to act on the urge. Jerry watched me, unblinking, his black eyes boring down deep into me. He looked right through me. Finally, I sighed in irritation and grabbed the front of his shirt. He glanced down at my fingers, arching a brow but I didn't attack him again. I pulled him close and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"I'm sorry Jerry." I said in my best girly voice, running my finger along the blood I'd smeared on him. "I won't do it again." With this I pulled back my finger and sucked the blood off at him, taking my time. The vampire watched this all very quietly, brow arched, but he didn't stop me, nor did he join in.

Instead he stepped back and let me fall to the floor off the vanity, straightening his shirt.

"We should go now, the girls will be coming back soon."

I scowled as I picked myself back up and slapped away the remaining bits of glass. "Wouldn't you rather kill them all? You like playing games don't you?" I crossed my arms, glaring acid at him, "We could pick them off from in here one at a time ad see how long it takes the others to notice and start panicking."

Jerry paused, turning back to me and began to advance. I backed away from him, regretting my words. "If that's what you really want Natalie we can kill your friends. But why one at a time? Let's make a challenge of it." I hit the wall and he planted his arms on either side of my head to keep me there, "We'll see how many we can kill before one of them gets away to warn the others. Or we could do it your way. Pick them off, tear them to pieces. Bathe in their blood, all that cliché monster movie shit." He titled his head, "And when we've gorged ourselves on your fellow employees I'll make a bed of their corpses and fuck you in the pool of their blood. How does that sound? Is it monstrous enough for you, or should I embellish a bit more?"

"No." I said, starring down at the floor and feeling the heat of embarrassment on my cheeks. Even vampires could blush apparently. "Let's just go." I was just as disgusting a monster as he was now. His point was made.

I ducked under his arm and moved quickly to the clothes racks, hoping one of the girls had left something normal behind. I didn't feel as powerful in my corset as I had before and Jerry was watching me too intently. It made me a wee bit nervous because I didn't quite know what his smile meant yet. When to be afraid and when to run with it.

"What are you doing?" he asked, leaning back against the vanity counter to watch me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and glanced back at him.

"I need street clothes." I replied simply, and the vampire chuckled, shaking his head.

"No," he said softly, stepping forward and taking my hand to pull me into his arms, "_this_ you keep." He skimmed a finger down the line of silver clasps that held my corset together, "I have this strange urge to tear it off of you later."

I laughed incredulously, "Oh yeah? And what makes you think I'd let you do that?"

Jerry chuckled again, moving in close enough that I could feel his cool breath stirring my hair. His hand moved around to rest at the small of my back, his other hand skimmed my thigh. My nylons were a riddle of snags and holes now, and he didn't hesitate to slice through the material and make the holes bigger. I watched his hands, frozen in place. It was a funny thing attraction. Funny in the way it liked to rear its head at the most inopportune times. I didn't understand myself anymore, when had my anger faded into lust? What the hell was wrong with me?

Jerry fingers skimmed me, moving to the tender flesh of my inner thigh. His thumb found the first puncture wound left from his bite the night before. It was all but healed now, my own healing rate was apparently nowhere near his yet, but when he touched it, the bite seemed to light on fire. I felt my blood race to the surface of my skin as if eager from his teeth again. A shiver of warmth passed own my spine and I sucked in a soft gasp of air. He didn't have to say a thing. We both knew I wanted him even if my current situation was fucked beyond belief.

"You need a shower." Jerry said suddenly, pulling away from me and leaving a distinct absence. He was magnetic, this man, and he drew me to him with a smile and a flash of those dark, dark eyes. I felt helpless when I'd felt like a god only minutes before. Before he'd cowed me back into place and shown me how weak I was compared to him.

_Asshole._

"Gee thanks." I sighed, picking at a matted lump of bloodstained hair and trying to get it back into place. It crunched in my fingers with dry blood and oozed with the fresh contribution from Rodger. "You're not too fresh yourself, _Jerry_."

I'd meant it as an insult, but he was busy browsing the clothes racks and glances between us as if imagining what I might look like in each garment. After a moment he grabbed a couple of them and stuffed them into one of the prop purses by the door before I could see which ones he'd chosen. When his eyes meant mine again, they were dark brown, and he was grinning.

"Then maybe we should take one together." He said and with that he slipped out the back door, leaving me temporarily stunned before running after him.

Could my night possibly get stranger?


	6. Shower Time Dunnuhnuhnuh!

I didn't know what to do with myself on the ride back through the desert. Jerry wasn't much help and didn't bother curing the silence so I was left feeling awkward and nervous in the passenger seat of his black truck. Thankfully after it became apparent that I was too dumbstruck to speak, he turned on the radio with a smirk at my expense. At least now I could sing along to the music under my breath and pretend that I wasn't thinking about his shower comment.

Once we'd gotten to the house and pulled into the garage I was nearly ready to explode. I'd opened the door and jumped out of the truck before he killed the engine and was already inside the living room when he'd finally stepped from the car. He knew I was running away from him and I was sure he was getting a kick out of it.

Jerry walked into the living room at a slow, deliberate pace, as he had stalking me through Club Radio. He watched me move up the stairs like I was running from a bear and smiled to himself, tossing his keys into the bowl on his kitchen counter from the hallway. I heard him move for the stairs after me, still taking his time and hurried into the hall.

I'd been in the house sure, but never had seen the interior except during my escape from the cells. Those I knew were in the study at the end of the hall, hidden behind a closet of uniforms. I avoided that room of course and instead searched for the shower. The vampire might have stunned me but I still wanted to clean up. The blood in my hair was beginning to smell and there wasn't a part of me that wasn't dirty. Opening the first door to my left I found a small guest room. There was a single bed against the far wall, but the room was bare beside that. I closed the door intent on searching the next when I hit a solid chest and nearly jumped from my skin.

"Looking for something?"

"The um...the shower?" I replied, swallowing to press down my nerves.

"Ah." He nodded and moved down the hall to a door near the study, indicating that I should follow when I only stood there. He led me into the bathroom in the master bedroom which seemed to be fully furnished.

I don't know why I was freaking out like a little girl. I felt like I was in high school again, and the boy I crushed on had just promised to sleep with me. The fantasy of Jerry I had in my head since meeting him was one thing, but the reality was a completely different can of worms. He made me doubt myself and we hadn't even done anything.

Steeling myself, I decided to suck it up and be the Natalie that seduced the pants off of many a businessman. If I could put a smile on the faces of short-tempered megalomaniacs like that, then I could at least get my flirt on with a vampire couldn't I?

At least that's what I thought until Jerry reach over his head and grabbed the back of his collar, pulling off his shirt in one go. After that my brain sort of fizzled out and all I could do was stare at him. He was _fantastic_ to look at and I felt a stirring of desire start in my gut, but grit my teeth to keep it down. Jerry tossed the shirt to the floor and reached into the shower to turn on the water. I watched this all a long time in stunned silence until he finally turned back and smirked at me.

"Well?" he asked slowly stepping toward me. I took a step back before I could stop myself, but the vampire only smiled, reaching out behind me to close and lock the bathroom door and in turn pinning me against the wood.

"So you were serious about this whole showering thing." I laughed softly, nervously, and Jerry titled his head at me, searching my expression with a satisfaction I would have liked to slap right off his face.

"You seemed so excited about it. I didn't want to disappoint you."

I scoffed, but my eyes went wide when he reached for the clasps of my corset. In two swift jerks, he'd unhinged all of them and dropped the thing on the floor, kicking it away from us. This left me in the black ruffled bloomers and boots. My nylons were a riddle of tears, barely there at all anymore.

The hot water was spilling steam into the room now, heating my skin and covering him in a thin sheen of moisture that made his muscles glisten. Jerry's dark brown eyes slid down my bare chest, inspecting me with a crooked smile that made my heart race. He met my eyes as his fingers skimmed up my side, teasing me, testing me. He was playing, seeing what I'd let him get away with, and suddenly I couldn't stand the thought of being this timid anymore.

I reached out, hooking my fingers into the front of his jeans and jerked him closer, my other hand lifted to press against his chest. I explored his gleaming muscles a moment while he arched a brow at my sudden forwardness, then jumped right back into the game.

The vampire's hands slid up under my thighs and he lifted me up around his waist turning to set me on the bathroom counter. I grinned in my excitement, trailing kisses and little nips across any bit of skin I could reach and Jerry hooked my bloomers and ripped them off of me, tossing the ruined material to the floor with a growl. With an excited rumble of my own I wrapped my leg around his waist, holding us flush together while my fingers busied themselves on his belt. I managed to unfasten his jeans in record time and push them down his hips, delighted to find that Jerry was a commando.

He grinned, stepping out of the denim and I took a long moment to indulge in the sight of him. I wondered how many women got to see this. Not that I didn't think he had sex, but how many of those women actually got to fully enjoy the sight of him. How many lived through the night?

How lucky was I?

Something powerful swelled up through my chest then, and I launched myself off the counter before I could help it. Jerry caught me easily enough, laughing when I pinned him against the wall for a change. Still in my heeled boots, I was tall enough to kiss him without much of a problem and when I did the swelling grew. My chest tightened in excitement and a little bit of fear and his arms closed around me, one going up into my hair to tighten into a fist. Even pinned he was still in control, but at the moment I could handle that. At the moment, I was just happy to be touching him.

I lost myself for a moment then, enjoying the cool feel of his skin contrasted with the heat in the air, the taste of his lips, that harsh bite of his teeth when he kissed me back just as aggressively. Hot water rained down over us and I realized we'd finally made it into the shower, though I wasn't sure how. Jerry hooked my legs again, pressing me back against the warm tile and nipping his way down my throat. I moaned into his shoulder, gripping his shoulders for support and watched as the water around us turned red with blood on its way to the drain. It was everywhere, and now that I was damp, when I reached out and planted a hand on the wall to steady myself, it left a crimson print that slowly melted off the tile.

When Jerry finally pushed into me, I cried out, my head spinning and my heart racing so fast it felt as if it might burst right out through my ribcage. His eyes had turned black, and I'm sure mine were the same, our fangs extended in our excitement. Lust was as potent as hunger. I'd never felt anything like this, nothing so passionate. I'd had plenty of sex in my human days, but never in my life had it felt like this. It was as if the nerve endings had been set to reception max. Every touch was amplified. It was like my body was a lightning rod and he was feeding me so much electricity that I could barely handle it all.

"Jesus." I hissed into his chest, digging my nails into his skin. Jerry chuckled against me, lifting my chin and kissing me roughly. I was no longer able to attack him back, not when I felt as if at any moment my body would explode. Was this a perk of vampirism? Was every experience amplified this way?

Well _halle-__**fuckin**__-lujah_. I could live with that.

I didn't bother holding back my cry when I came. There was no use trying. I climaxed with such force that it was almost painful and Jerry was right behind me. While he didn't cry out like a little girl, the grip he had on my hair was painful enough to tell me that he felt just as intensely as I did.

I listened to the raining water around us, panting and clinging to Jerry as he slowly lowered me back to the floor. At first, my legs shook too badly to support myself, but after a moment and the embarrassment of his knowing look and laughter, I managed to hold myself upright. I leaned back against the tile wall and let the water continue to wash the blood from my hair, which was so matted that I knew I'd have to put effort into it.

"That was…" I drew in a sharp breath, shuddering in pleasure, "_intense_." Grinning wickedly I watched the lazy trail of water sliding down his naked body. "Is it always like that?"

"It can be." He replied simply, catching my heated stare and smirking, "with the right partner. Your senses have been augmented. It will be hard to handle at first, but you will adjust. Soon it will just be exhilarating. "

"It's that already." I said trying to steady my heartbeat. I had thought that being dead would mean I wouldn't have one anymore, but there it was. Pounding away in my chest like a sledgehammer. I closed my eyes, running my fingers through my hair and heard the shower curtain rustle.

Jerry was moving out of the shower and opening a tall cabinet full of towels. He pulled one out and tossed it onto the bathroom counter where I could reach it then grabbed one for himself, shaking the water from his hair like an animal.

"Where are you off to so quickly. Don't tell me you're the _Hit-It-and-Quit-It_ type."

Jerry grinned up at me through the dark tendrils of his wert hair and moved forward to reach into the shower and grab the back of my neck. He pulled me toward him and kissed me suddenly, biting down on my bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

"You made me hungry, Natalie." He growled, sending a wave of excitement shooting through me. And just like that I was ready for round two, and hated that he was leaving. "I've got about three hours until dawn. It's enough time to find something to bring home." He titled his hair, running his thumb across my bottom lip and catching the blood there. "Can you behave yourself until then?"

I watched him suck my blood from his finger and shuddered again, sure he was exciting me on purpose. "I haven't behaved a day in my life."

Jerry chuckled, pulling away to dry himself off and toss the towel into the pull out hamper below the cabinet. He didn't seem to give a shit that he was naked, but I saw no reason why he wouldn't be comfortable in his own skin. Who knows how long he had lived.

"When you've finished in here you can borrow a shirt from me in the first room down the hall. We'll get your things as soon as we can." I nodded as he opened the door, feeling a little thrown by how quickly my night was moving. In the span of a few hours I'd gone from victim to murderer to lover and now I was integrating myself into this household. It left me reeling.

I'd focused on washing myself after that. I had to use a good portion of the unscented shampoo to get all of the blood and gore from my hair which might as well have been dreadlocks at this point. I spent the better part of an hour scrubbing myself and contemplating my new place in the world.

The only things I knew about vampires had come from the movies, so I wasn't quite sure what to believe. Judging by the black paint that covered all the windows of the house, it was safe to assume sunlight was a weakness. I wasn't sure how I felt about that, but decided that in light of all the enhancements to my body, sacrificing daylight was only fair, if irritating. I could hear throughout the house, down to what must have been the basement and the things that slunk around down there. The other members of my new family, I realized, and felt a touch nervous to meet them. The lights in Jerry's house were all dimmed, if they were on at all and I could see in the shadows regardless. Everything was sharper, the colors more brilliant. My sense of smell was astounding and I knew from earlier tonight that my reflexes were beyond amazing as well. I was stronger, faster, and nearly indestructible. Just call me the Million Dollar Stripper. Jerry had given me the upgrade of a lifetime. And then there was the part of the vampire myth I had yet to wrap my head around. It was in every movie or book I'd even read on the subject. The one constant.

Immortality.

It didn't seem real, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. I would never grow old. Never die. What would it be like, I wondered, to watch the world grow and change around me while I was caught in freeze frame? I would watch technology grow into wonder, cultures die and shift. Perhaps I would even see how it all ended, even if the thought terrified me. I was endless now. The idea that I would get to see _everything _as time passed was overwhelming and exciting all at once.

I'd found Jerry's room with no problem and took my time looking through his dresser and closet at the inordinate amount of dark clothing he owned. I'd settled for an oversized black tee-shirt that hung halfway down my thighs and decided I'd have to wait to get underwear. I was busying myself with digging through his other things when I heard the floorboards outside the room creak and spun around to face the intruder.

"So he brought you back?" Evil Ed crossed his arms over his slight chest and frowned at me. "Great. Another mouth to feed."

Hearing no hint of actual hostility in his tone, I grinned. "Well if it becomes a problem I'll just rip you in half and there will be one less."

"You can try." He said, trying to act tough, though he must have known it did nothing for him. Not with me at least.

"Speaking of which, do we have anyone to eat around here?" I sat back on Jerry's unused bed and crossed my legs, watching the flush pass over Evil's cheeks as he realized how naked I was under my shirt and did his best not to look directly at me. It was cute that he could be so vicious and still so awkward. It was proof that the teenage boy that used to ride passed Doris' house just for a peek at us was still in there.

Evil leaned up against the door frame, scoffing "No. Jerry hasn't brought anything home since you and Doris. You're one of us and Charlie let Doris run off into the sun when he tried to play hero, so we're pretty much cleaned out in the blood department."

"Suck." I frowned and stood up and moved back into the hallway toward the bathroom. Evil shut Jerry's door behind me and followed me. I grabbed my boots, shaking the water from them and toweling them off a moment, before zipping them on and making my way for the stairs.

"You on a mission?" Evil asked when we'd made it to the living room.

"Something like that. I'm in need of supplies. This place is pretty utilitarian, and thank you very much, I'm a girl with needs."

Evil stopped short when I'd opened the front door, glancing at the floor when the creatures downstairs stirred at the sound. "What exactly do you think you're doing? You're pretty much naked right now."

I shrugged, stepping out onto the front step and taking a deep breath of the desert air. Evil remained just inside of the doorway.

"Jerry doesn't like us leaving by ourselves. Not unless we let him know where we're going."

"What Jerry doesn't know won't hurt him." I countered turning to give him my most wicked smile.

It melted though when I saw the seriousness of Ed's expression. "He always knows." He replied simply. Something about his tone made me uncomfortable, but I shook it off and sighed heavily for his benefit. This poor kid was a fucking vampire and he was still afraid to break the rules.

"Stop spazzing out, Evil. I'm just going across the street to Doris's. I need to pick up a few things."

"Like underwear?" he said eyes locked on my bared legs. When he looked up to find me watching him, he blushed crimson and turned away.

"Exactly." I grinned, reaching out and grabbing his wrist to drag him after me. "Come on."

Evil tried to complain, but we were moving toward the house to quickly for it to matter. His attention kept moving to the Brewster house and the light the shined from up in Charlie's room. Whether he was thinking of his friend or the way he would taste, I didn't know.

"We shouldn't be out in the open like this." Evil murmured, pulling his hand from my grasp and sticking them both in his pockets. I rolled my eyes and made my way up the shadowed driveway, enjoying the way I could see every crack in the pavement. Every bug that skittered across my path. God, this vampire thing was going to be fun.

As we came to the front door however, my enjoyment melted and I found myself pulling up short. It was dark inside, empty, and filled with a certain chill I couldn't identify. It felt like an empty shell, something abandoned and left to rot and the feeling made me shiver a moment before I got ahold of myself and grabbed the front doorknob, walking inside. Evil followed soon after, wanting to get off the street and out of sight of the Brewster house across from us. When he'd closed the door behind us, he sighed.

"You won't be able to do that anymore you know."

"Do what?" I asked moving slowly along the wall and skimming my fingers across the row of pictures tacked up there. Doris smiling. Doris dancing. Doris and her family. Deep down I felt a twinge of something unpleasant at the sight of them, but quickly shook it off. I didn't want to be sad anymore.

"You can't just walk into people's houses anymore. You have to be invited."

"Then why could I walk into this one?"We both knew the answer to that, but I just needed to hear it out loud. I needed confirmation.

"Doris died when Charlie tried to save her from Jerry. She burned up in the sun. Now this house is abandoned."

I nodded once, but didn't burst into tears the way I'm sure he expected by the hesitant tone of his voice. Instead I sighed, deep and long, and closed my eyes. "I figured." I breathed out then turned around to face him, leaving the pictures behind before I could get to the one of us together. I couldn't handle that right now.

"Well that's a shitty weakness. What kind of crap is that?"

Evil shrugged, "It's a little lame, but I think it has to do with a person's house being their sanctuary and being that we can't touch holy items either-"

"So you're telling me that Jerry, Mr. Master of Darkness himself can't walk through a doorway?" I laughed, "I guess it's only fair."

Evil scoffed, throwing himself over the back of Doris's old couch and getting comfortable. "You know he's not the master of vampires. He's just _our_ master, because he made us."

I snickered to myself. "He's trippin'."

"What?"

"If he expects me to call him Master." I shook my head, "It's never going to happen."

Evil rested his head back in his hands staring blankly up at the ceiling. "You'd be surprised what he can make you do."

There was a pained note to his voice, something he'd like to crush down but wouldn't stay there. I moved to sit at the end of the couch, moving his legs to my lap. He stared at me a moment in shock, reminding me that he was still an awkward boy beneath the monster.

"What do you mean?"

Evil swallowed, regaining his composure. "You can't tell me you don't _feel_ it. It's like he's inside you all the time, like he's wiggled his fingers into your brain and he can whisper to you in the dark there. He can influence us on any given day, but when you've taken his blood it's like you're under his control. You'll do anything for him."

"Well then no more Jerry blood for me."

"You don't understand yet." Evil shook his head, propping himself up on his elbows to stare at me levelly. "You won't say no. Not because he's controlling you, but because his blood is…it's…"he closed his eyes, "It makes you stronger. Faster. Being a vampire is one thing, but _Jerry_, well, he's lived a long time and the older you get the stronger you are. Trust me, you won't say no. You won't _want_ to."

This was all making me feel uneasy, like none of my decisions were my own. This was all too similar to my life in Texas with my parents. If he could get into my head, how did I know that I was even me anymore? What if every choice I made was simply the one Jerry wanted? It terrified me, and then the fear became anger.

How dare he take away my ability to choose. How dare he control me at all. Who did he think he was? I decided right then and there that Jerry needed a little lesson in humility. The thought made me giggle. I wondered if anyone had ever fought him once they turned. Would I be the first? If so, I'd make the best of it, and have one hell of a time fucking with him.

"So what are you looking for in here again? Girly shit?" Evil scowled in distaste. "Not to tell you your business, but I don't think you have to worry about _that_ kind of shit ever again."

"Good to know, but not why I'm here." I chuckled, moving to the bedroom at the back of the house. Not that the idea of never having a period again wasn't fantastic, I'd just already assumed it was the case.

I grabbed one of Doris's suitcases and began to rummage through her closet, taking the things I liked and needed. We'd always been able to share clothes before, but now that she was gone I was free to keep all the things I'd envied before. The thought sent a flutter of excitement through me, tinged by guilt for only a moment.

"So we're looting now?" Evil asked, moving into the bedroom and fingering a pair of lacey panties from the top drawer of her dresser.

"Something like that. Since my place is in the city and I need things now."

"Cool. Can I take shit?"

I shot him a look over my shoulder. "Have you been aching for a new pair of go-go boots?"

"Some dresses actually. None of mine fit me around the waist anymore." He replied deadpan, eyes on the pictures of Doris and me sitting on her nightstand. After a moment, he moved back out into the living room and began digging through her movie collection.

"All the non-chick flix are in the entertainment center." I called, hearing him grunt in response.

I listened to him dig through the movie collection, finding something every once and a while that made him laugh or give an excited "no way!". I remained in the bedroom, well into my second suitcase of clothes and shoes and slowing down as the reality of the situation began to hit me. I was stealing the possessions of my dead best friend. A best friend who had been murdered by my new boss. A boss I had just _slept_ with after killing my previous one. Was this my life now?

How fucked up was that?

I hadn't realized that I'd been sitting on the bed starring into nothing until Evil had come into the room with an armload of movies and a grin. His smile fell when he saw me though and he dropped the DVDs into the still open suitcase, closing it for me and hefting it up off the bed. He grabbed the other and patiently waited for me to shake from my funk before we moved for the door.

"It'll get easier." He said softly as we crossed the street and I had yet to speak a word. I looked up at him and frowned, about to argue but he spoke over me. "I hated Jerry at first, and Charlie, for letting this happen to me," he smirked. "Well, I _still _hate that douche bag, but the point is that I realized what I have now. I'm strong and I'm fast. I used to get stepped on every fucking day and now there isn't a single asshole out there that can hurt me anymore."

Evil turned to me once we'd reached the front door and set down the bags. "You're strong too Natalie. Stronger than anyone else. No one can hurt you and its gunna be funny as shit when they _try_."

I returned him smile then, laughing softly to myself at the thought, and wrapping my arms around his thin shoulders. Evil went stiff, not expecting my contact, but relaxed in my hold after a moment. I rested my head on his shoulder a moment, happy in the knowledge that while I'd lost my best friend, I'd gained another. Planting a kiss on Evil's cheek, I grabbed one of the suit cases and grinned.

"So which movie do you want to watch first?" I asked and watched the grin spread across his face.

"Girl's choice." He shrugged grabbing my other suitcase and lugging it in after me.

I laughed, patting him on the back and tossing the bags in the corner.

"Good answer."

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooooo...I finally got time to sit down and write for this. Took for fucking ever, but it's up now and we're moving right along.<strong>

**I'm sure the sex scene came across as too vague but honestly I just wasn't feeling it. I also feel that Nat's night is passing in a bit of a blur, she's been through quite a lot in one night, so it's all sort of rushed and I liked it like that. Don't worry though, I promise to write you something descriptive and naughty in a later chapter. I've already got something in mind.**

**This chapter is more of a beat between action chapters, so I realize that not much happened. Nat needs to acclimate to her new environment at the moment and I wanted to t least begin the relationship between her and Evil since I love him so damn much, the hilarious little fucker. **

**Fuck Brewster. **_**You're SO cool Ed**_**!**

**Ahem…anywho. I hope you liked it, let me know if you didn't. Or don't. It's whatever. This fandom doesn't seem to have that many followers, but honestly I'm just haven't fun writing it between bouts of BoL posts. I've gotten to the serious and depressing bits so it's nice to have crazy heartless vampire murder fun here.**

**Hoping this chapter found you all well. Try to forgive any grammatical or just plain ridiculous mistakes in here. I wrote this through the night and am posting it with no sleep whatsoever. YAY!**

**-Calamity**


End file.
